vedmakfandomcom-20200215-history
Обсуждение:Геральт из Ривии
Дорогие редакторы статьи! Не знаю, кто ввёл авторов текста в заблуждение, но меч для фехтования, пусть даже и ведьмачий, не мог весить 15 и более килограмм, столько даже тяжёлые алебарды не весят. В статье вес оружия в унциях приведён верно, но вот пересчёт в метрическую систему абсурден. Сапковский в книгах о Ведьмаке использует в качестве меры веса тройскую унцию, равную ~31 грамму. Таким образом, вес сигилля, 35 унций = 1,085 кг, вполне соответствует весу европейского средневекового меча для одной руки. ---- Дорогой Участник Обсуждения! Благодарю за указание ошибки, все исправлено. Не премину отметить, что ваши пояснения излишни - любому человеку, который представляет, как ощущаются в руке 15 кг, вполне очевидно, что никакой меч не может столько весить. Объяснение данного просчета довольно тривиально: по невнимательности автора перевод был совершен из фунтов в килограммы, а затем машинально перенесен в статью. Faul and fair a day (обсуждение) ---- Лентяй200, из параграфа Участие в литературной саге после добавления Шаблона: спойлер пропала половина текста, может объем слишком велик, или это баг в коде. У меня самого не выходит исправить, а потому хотел попросить вас что-нибудь с этим сделать. Faul and fair a day (обсуждение) ---- Не могу сам исправить. В коде все на месте находится, а в итоге половины текста нет. Пусть тогда остается без спойлера. ---- Господа редакторы, Геральт-то после известных событий не только ведьмак, но еще и знатный винодел. Добавьте этот род занятий в описание. Удаление недостоверной информации Есть официальный сайт игры от создателей игры, на котором создатели игры написали, когда какие события происходили, вот он http://thewitcher.com/en/witcher2. Если там написано, что первая часть начинается в мае 1270, а Фольтеста убили в сентябре 1270, значит так и было. Если там написано, что вторая часть начинается в апреле 1271, а заканчивается в августе 1271, значит так и было. Знаю, что ролики из воспоминаний нарушают логику, но там надо всего лишь отнять 1 из васех годов, начиная с 1269, чтобы все сошлось, так как, напоминаю, события первой части начинаются в мае 1270, а по роликам, Геральт только в декабре 1270 меняет себя на Йен, однако, если он сделал это в декабре 1269, то все сходится. Так же Йеннифер говорит, что Геральт трахал ее подругу год, что не вяжется с концепцией, когда между появлением Геральта в Каэр Морхене и встречей Геральта и Йеннифер проходит примерно один год май 1272-весна 1271=1. Геральт говорит, что они не виделись два года, когда май 1272 - декабрь 1270 = полтора года, а май 1272 - декабрь 1269 = два с половиной года, что ближе к двум годам разлуки. Faul and fair a day (обсуждение) 19:44, октября 9, 2017 (UTC) Так уж вышло, что именно я писал большую часть этой статьи и проделал титаническую работу, отследив все упоминания о датах в литературной саге и в играх и увязав эти обрывки информации в единую хронологию. Приведенная на сайте хронология противоречит целому пласту информации из второй и третьей частей игры, а поскольку СДпроджекты со своими временными рамками косячат с самой первой игры (это о том пятилетнем "окне" между Битвой при Бренне и началом игровой саги, которое они потом подправили в последующих частях), веры им в вопросе дат особенной нет. Невозможно перекроить события начала "Убийц Короле", что бы там не было написано на сайте. В "бегущей строке" перед началом игры говорится, что прошел всего месяц с покушения на Фольтеста, и это подтверждается последующим событиями: Геральт может поговорить с Трисс о результатах вскрытия этого убийцы (ведьмак что, 7 месяцев ждал, чтобы с ей поговорить? Или они откладывали аутопсию до последнего?), кроме того, именно в этот момент Фольтеста и Север посещает делегация Нильфгаарда (случайно что ли?), а Лето незадолго до этого убивает Демавенда. Т.е. такая хронология утверждает, что Лето, Нильфгаард и сам император ждали, пока сойдет снег, чтобы продолжить воплощение своих планов по убийству королей? Посольство Нильфгаарда именно в это время прибывает на Север, чтобы поддерживать с Убийцами Королей связь и быть максимально в курсе всех происходящих здесь событий. В видео первой встречи Йорвета и Лето написано, что они встречаются за 2 месяца до осады замка Ла Валетт - это в феврале что ли? Где тогда снег перед пещерой с главоглазом? А Иорвет и Лето что, зимой ходят в своей обычной одежде? Нельзя по-просту отнять год и увязать все события в единую цепь, а хронология на сайте противоречит повествованию самой игры - и следует, разумеется, верить игре, хотя бы потому, что ее уже никак не исправить, в отличие от сайта. Йеннифер говорит, что Геральт спал с Трисс целый год, на эмоциях, а потому ее слова не могут служить маркером отсчета времени. Она не может указать точный срок их отношений, поскольку просто не может знать, когда они были вместе, а когда не были (в первой части Геральт вообще мог не иметь с Трисс отношений, в конце второй расстается с ней). Поэтому Йеннифер называет просто примерный период, начиная грубо отсчитывать отношения Геральта и Трисс с момента возвращения ведьмака в мир: как раз и выходит, что от Охоты он спасается в 1271, а с Йеннифер разговаривает в 1272. И прекратите войну правок, пока мы не придем к какому-либо солидарному выводу. Я могу откатить ваши правки к изначальной версии потому, что я, видите ли, нерадивый модератор и имею на это полномочия. ---- Поддерживаю моего коллегу. Он все подробно и правильно разъяснил. Хватит лишних переделок дат на ошибочные. Иначе я повышу защиту этих статей (чтобы мне не хотелось для других участников) до высшего уровня - только для админов и модераторов. ---- Последняя информация - информация на сайте, значит она верная. Первая часть игры начинается в 1270 году, что написано в самом начале, но к этому моменту Геральт еще не спасает Йен, так чему верить, датам из первой части или второй, или все же тем датам, с которыми окончательно определились Проджекты? К месяцу после покушения из второй части можно отнестись, как к пяти годам между 1270 и 1268. По поводу вскрытия, то тело могли доставить Трисс только в марте, она как раз говорит, что там почти ничего не осталось.. Лето и Йорвет встречаются в марте, если считать от мая, когда Геральт направляется во Флотзам, судя по растительности Флотама, он находится совсем не в умеренном поясе, а скорее в каком-нибудь тропическом или суб, так что в марте там все вполне могло цвести. Лето и Нильфгаард не ждали, пока сойдет снег, чтобы убить Демавенда, покушение на Фольтеста провалилось, за ним стал следить Геральт, им пришлось искать другого короля, для этого Лето стал сближаться с Шеалой, сомневаюсь, что та доверила ему убийство короля через пару дней с момнета их знакомства, должно было пройти какое-то время. К сожалению, игру не изменить, но хронология на сайте появилась, если она противоречит игре, надо смириться и принять факт, что она вернее. Йеннифер должна была знать, сколько времени Геральт и Трисс были вмесе, раз ей даже известно, что они были хорошей парой, так же она должна знать, когда Трисс прибыла в Новиград и учитывая это, так что ей должно было быть известно, что года там не будет. Шани в любом случае уходит от Геральта, так что он сближается с Трисс, с которой и проводит почти год, с осени 1270, когда было покушение, до осени 1271, когда они разошлись. Так как нормальный Геральт не стал бы выбирать Шани, которую знал 1 день, то с Трисс бы он был с весны-лета 1270 до осени 1271, с учетом похищения получается один год и даже больше. Faul and fair a day (обсуждение) 10:56, октября 10, 2017 (UTC) То, что эта информация последняя, не значит, что она вписывается в общую концепцию вселенной. А где в первой части упоминалось, что ее события происходят в 1270 г.? Верить стоит датам из игр, которые, в отличие от хронологии на сайте, складываются в последовательность связанных событий. Вы представляете, что происходит с мертвым телом человека за 7 месяцев, тем более при отсутствии холодильника? Какое вообще вскрытие вообще могло быть проведено через такой промежуток времени? Почему ей вообще могли доставить труп через столько времени, и куда его, по вашему, должны были доставить? Вызима не такой уж большой город, чтобы там были какие-то задержки по доставке чего-то куда-то - дом Трисс же не в Ковире. По вашей логике, Геральт направляется во Флотзам в апреле (не в мае - он только через неделю прибывает в факторию, вот тогда и наступает май), флешбек Лето и Иорвета происходит в конце февраля-начале марта в субтропическом поясе Флотзамских лесов. Но Ла Валетт с Флотзамом в одних широтах, они оба на берегу Понтара, там должен быть один климат, значит, там тоже нет зимы в европейском понимании? Почему тогда Фольтест перебрасывает туда войска только в апреле, если там уже в конце февраля не лежит снег и наступают теплые летние деньки, чего ждет решительный король? Если берега Понтара и его Долина в целом не имеют нормальной зимы, почему ведьмаки вообще вынуждены зимовать в Каэр Морхене, если где-то в Северных королевстве вообще нет зимы и можно продолжать работать как ни в чем ни бывало? Кроме того, в "Дикой Охоте" события тоже разворачиваются на берегах Понтара и все в тех же широтах, что и во второй части. По реке также проходит линия фронта, сюда сумел дойти Нильфгаард, а затем пришла зима, и наступление остановилось. Посол вар Аттре упоминает, что они ждали, пока сойдет снег, чтобы снова возобновить поход - если Понтар и прилегающие к нему территории никогда не замерзают, чего ждет империя? И как может быть такое, что в Темерии (вот в Белом Саду, например) зима есть, в Редании есть, а на Понтаре нет? Ваша мысль о том, что на Понтаре нет как таковой зимы, разрушает вообще всю логику мира. Что касается флоры лесов Флотзама, то мы не можем утверждать, что это известные нам виды растений и не знаем, как они ведут себя зимой. Значит, первое покушение Убийц Королей происходит в сентябре 1270 г., а следующее только через полгода. Кроме того, убийство Демавенда Лето заказывает Шеала и ее совершенно не напрягает, что неизвестный ассасин, являющийся ведьмаком, полгода назад уже пытался убить Фольтеста. По вашему, одна из могущественнейших чародеек Севера не может сложить "два и два" и догадаться, что этот ассасин - соратник Лето, при том, что она знает, что он не один - про существование Эгана и Зеррита? Нет, это не так - просто Лето убивает Демавенда за 2 месяца до начала второй игры - и это с помощью, артефактами, дозволением и оплатой Шеалы (пока Геральт ищет в Вызиме Саламандр и разбирается с Орденом и Яковом), а первое неудачное покушение на Фольтеста происходит через месяц после убийства Демавенда - к тому моменту Лето уже обманул Шеалу и, воспользовавшись информацией и снаряжением, полноценно приступил к исполнению задания императора, но не мог никак предугадать вмешательство Геральта. Первое покушение не удалось, а потому следующий месяц Лето тратит на подготовку нового покушения и через два месяца после убийства Демавенда преуспевает в убийстве Фольтеста. Кроме того, через еще примерно месяц он проводит покушение на Хенсельта - и снова неудачное, поскольку Геральт снова оказывается не в том месте не в то время. Все акции Убийц Королей происходят очень быстро, слажено, и это имеет смысл для империи - ей нужно убить всех королей быстро, не растягивать и не дожидаться, пока на трон взойдет преемник, который мог бы оказаться еще сильнее предыдущего короля. Не стал бы император ждать больше года и верить, что Лето исполнит условия их сделки. Кроме того, Лето и Иорвет заключают союз за два месяца до убийства Фольтеста, и к тому моменту Убийца Королей уже имеет голову Демавенда. У нас есть видео, в котором Лето убивает короля Аэдирна, а значит на этот раз уж точно не раньше феврале 1271 ведьмак все так же в своей безрукавке переплывает широченный Понтар с температурой воды градусов 10, кстати, без каких-либо льдин и следов снега на деревьях на берегу, наблюдает как два кулачных бойца в одних штанах без верхней одежды и обуви в феврале бьются на палубе судна, а затем, отрубив Демавенду голову, переплывает все такой же холодный Понтар на другую сторону? Есть также несостыковка с посольством, которую я упоминал в предыдущем комментарии. Таким образом, хронология на сайте не может быть применена к событиям, которые описываются в играх, что бы там ни написать на каких бы то ни было даже официальных источниках. То, что Трисс и Геральт были парой - общеизвестный факт, поскольку и до, и особенно после убийства Фольтеста она "прославилась" как ведьмачья любовница. Откуда Йеннифер знает, когда Трисс прибыла в Новиград? Как вы забавно утверждаете, что Трисс - подходящая для Геральта девушка, а Шани нет, и при этом начинаете негодовать, если кто-то другой считает, что Геральту не подходит Трисс. Не видите тут занимательной логической несостыковки? Повторюсь, в тот момент, когда Йеннифер говорит это Геральту, она в ярости и отнюдь не способна мгновенно и точно подсчитать, сколько там Трисс и Белый Волк были вместе - а потому называет период навскидку. ---- По поводу 1270, то в начале первой части на середине экрана написано, что это 1270 год. У Понтара может быть очень теплое течение, поэтому на его берегах ничего не замерзает и там всегда тепло. Тело могло лежать в морозильнике, тем более, что тогда началась зима. А Трисс его не доставаляли, потому что считали, что это не ее дело, она чародеййка, а не патологоанатом, могли считать, что это дело разведки, а не советницы. Нильфгаард ждал до всены не из-за Понтара, а из-за расстояния между линией Понтара и Нильфгаардом, где зима была и продвижению мешала. Опять же, Шеала не знала, что покушение совершено ведьмаком, а Лето надо было заслужить ее доверие, что не так просто. Что до Шани, то напомню, Геральт знал ее что-то около одного дня, а с Трисс у него была любовь и взаимная, Трисс он говорит, что испытывает к ней чувства, которые возвращаются, а Шани он говорит:"Ты кто вообще такая?" Faul and fair a day (обсуждение) 15:06, октября 10, 2017 (UTC) Хорошо, что вы что-то отвечаете не на все мои аргументы, а лишь на те, которые можно хоть как-то оспорить. Да, действительно, в первой игре есть запись о 1270 г., странно, что я не замечал ее ранее. Однако, поскольку это говорится в контексте того, что со Второй северной войны прошло 5 лет, не стоит доверять этой конкретной дате. Предупреждая вопрос, различие в окончании войны 1265 или 8 гг. в двух последующих играх было исправлено на 1268 г., а концепция о прошедших 5 годах вообще больше нигде не упоминается. Теплое течение сотен километров Понтара? Горячие источники бьют тут и там? Для этого требуется особое положение земной коры в этом месте. И насколько широкая, по вашему, может быть эта уникальная термальная зона, которую дает Понтар? И насколько он теплый, если отапливает хотя бы сотню метров от берега? В какой морозилке в XIII в.? Не объясните принцип ее работы? Максимум в холодном подвале-подземелье его хранили, но даже в холодильнике за 7 месяцев тело начинает гнить и разлагается. Зима в сентябре начинается? Сразу холода в минус 20 и снег? Сырое мясо разлагается за 2-3 недели. Тело убийцы короля обследовала тайная служба (не разведка - это несколько разные вещи), а советнице-магичке его не давали из принципа, мол, это не ее дело? Фольтест нормально относился к чародеям и ничего против них не имел, кроме того, он был умен и понимал могущество магии и ее адептов, а также ценил Трисс, и он что, не разрешил и не приказал допустить ее к телу? Совершенно другой вопрос, что там могло установить вскрытие на том уровне развития криминалистики и патологической анатомии. Нильфгаард за осень 1271 года захватил все Северные королевства и вышел на линию Понтара, легко пройдя обезглавленные Темерию и Аэдирн, в то время как никто более им, судя по всему, не сопротивлялся, аж до первого снега. Даже, если Шеала не знала, что оно совершено ведьмаком, сам факт покушения должен был ее насторожить - нужно же буквально сложить "некая группа ведьмаков может убить для меня короля" с "на одного короля чуть ли не вчера было совершено покушение". С Трисс до потери памяти Геральт не хотел иметь ничего общего и не хотел вообще никак развивать их отношения, так что она до игровой саги Геральта в романтическом аспекте интересовала не более, чем Шани. То, что он после побега от Дикой Охоты в Каэр Морхене говорит ей, что чувствует некую связь между ними - очень большая натяжка, которая, очевидно, добавлена разработчиками, чтобы дать им с Геральтом возможность быть вместе. Тем более, что в первой части Геральт может строить отношения с Трисс или Шани по собственному выбору и утверждать, что одна из них неканон, примерно то же самое, что утверждать, что пути Роше или Йорвета - неканон. Чувства, которые у Геральта появляются/не появляются по выбору игрока к Трисс и которые позволяют им в одном из вариантов концовки третьей части быть вместе, появляются у ведьмака в течение их приключений и пережитых обстоятельств, а никак не потому, что он после потери памяти что-то там помнит о нескольких совместных ночах с Трисс, которые до потери памяти хотел бы наоборот забыть. ---- Я предпочитаю считать, ччто дата 1270 правильная, а даты из воспоминаний нет. Трисс не имела никакого отношения ко вскрытиям или расследованиям, так что ей тело и не показывали,а а когда дали, то от него ничего практически не осталось, что можно объяснить тем, что лежало оно несколько месяцев в каком-нибудь подвале. А относительно отношений Геральта и Трисс вы неправы абсолютно, Геральт любил ее, об этом прямо говорится, когда он видит ее имя на обелиске, Трисс любила его тоже и забывать он не собирался, так же как не считал их отношения ошибкой, о чем он также прямо говорит в Каэр Морхене. В конюшнях он также заявляет, что чувства, которае он испытывает, глядя на нее, ни с чем нельзя сравнить, и что он очень рад видеть ее. И сомневаюсь, что у них была только пара ночей, например, когда Трисс почти выздоровела, Геральт вежливо просит Цири удалиться и остается с Трисс наедине. Так что сравнивать Трисс и Шани крайне некорректно. С Трисс Геральта связывали теплые и нежные чувства много лет, а Шани он знал около одного дня. Faul and fair a day (обсуждение) 16:50, октября 10, 2017 (UTC) Хорошо, наверное, что расцениваемая вами как правильная дата не совпадает ни с одной другой последующей датой в игровой вселенной. Хорошо, если она вообще не имеет отношений к вскрытиям, почему тогда она вообще изучала этот труп? Тем более, что она говорит о людях короля "дилетанты", значит, сама является или, по крайней мере, считает себя лучшим патологоанатомом, чем они. И какой человек в здравом уме будет 7 месяцев изучать разложившийся труп и при этом не закопает/сожжет его? Она говорит о теле: "и трупом-то назвать сложно", - это опять метафора, знаете ли, прием речи, используемый для придания дополнительной образности и выразительности словам, не воспринимайте все так буквально. Кроме того, чародейка утверждает, что достаточно сохранились глаза, чтобы понять, как они реагируют на свет, и что являются "ведьмачьими" - это уже о многом говорит. Вполне очевидный факт, что даже после "Крови эльфов" вселенная ведьмака все еще подвергалась достаточно активной разработке (именно это объясняет "переезд" Ковира с юга на север). Возможно, что в тот момент развития мысли пана-писателя, она действительно была мертва, а слова Геральта стали ей чувственной эпитафией, "воскрешение" же Трисс произошло куда позже. Кроме того, да, написано, что Геральт ее любил, однако же любовь - такое многозначное понятие и чувство, что утверждать, что эта любовь однозначно была истинной любовью-романтическим интересом будет необоснованно. На конюшне он говорит Трисс, что чувство, которое он испытывает, видя ее живой ни с чем не сравнить, он рад тому, что его подруга не погибла тогда в Соддене. Сама Трисс в мыслях к "Крови эльфов" упоминает, что не раз видела взгляд, которым на нее смотрит Геральт - взгляд мужчины, который хочет забыть об их связи. Если у него тогда были такие "теплые и нежные чувства" к чародейке, то почему, выражаясь словами Трисс, "...ты не пришел... ко мне?!" И у Геральта ведь не было тогда с кем отношений. Перечитайте эти главы, и обнаружите, что Трисс сама себе все в них объясняет. Он просит Цири уйти, поскольку Трисс бредит и начинает признаваться ему в своих чувствах - он не хочет, чтобы девочка слышала ее откровения. И даже если у них был не краткий роман, как с Коралл, что это меняет в нежелании Геральта иметь с Трисс отношения? После потери памяти он забывает все свои любовные и прочие перипетии, а потому они Трисс с Шани в более-менее равных условиях, это остается на выбор игрока. ---- Трисс с Шани не в равных положениях. Трисс Геральт любил и Трисс любила его, я не вижу здесь какого-то иного смысла. Я прекрасно помню главу в Каэр Морхене, я читал книги не только на русском, чтобы лучше понять смысл, сравнивая их в разных переводах. Там внимание заостряется вовсе не на том, что Геральт рад фидеть Трисс живой , ''' а на том, что он просто рад ее видеть и поэтому счастлив. Вот, например, его взгляд "'Followed by the sight of that tired, jaded face, those sick eyes which saw everything, cold and calculating, which were unnaturally calm but yet so infused with emotion" , который был наполнен эмоциями, хоть и оставался холодным и спокойным. 'Почему Геральт не пришел к ней? Исходя из первоисточника, он этого не сделал, чтобы не поддаться вновь чувствам, что их когда-то связывали и связывали прочно, он любил Йен на тот момент и признавал это, поэтому не хотел делать больно Трисс. А после потери памяти Греральт все еще помнит, насколько важна была для него Трисс и говорит ей об этом, Шани же он говорит:"А кто ты, черт возьми, такая?" А с чем не совпадает 1270 год? С тем, что Геральт и Йен не виделись два года7 С тем, что Геральт спал сТрисс год или с тем, что в его воспоминаниях указаны неправильные даты? 1270 очень хорошо ко всему подходит, надо лишь принять факт, что ГЕРАЛЬТ ПРЕСЛЕДОВАЛ Охоту не весь 1270, а весь 1269 год. Да и что они с Йен делали почти год на острове? Время там точно идет по-ругому, так что 1268 год, как год нападения Охоты кажется более верным. Faul and fair a day (обсуждение) 00:13, октября 11, 2017 (UTC) То, что вы не усматриваете в этом отрывке разночтений, не значит, что их там нет. Хотя бы то, что я вижу в этой фразе иной смысл, доказывает неоднозначность момента. Довольно примитивный подход считать, что любовь может быть только между возлюбленными мужчиной и женщиной, и дорожить можно только тем, кого любишь. То, что Геральт был опечален, когда узнал, что его подруга погибла, необязательно связано с тем, что он любил ее невероятной, чистой, искренней и истинной любовью. А английский текст нисколько не точнее, чем русский, поскольку не является оригиналом и не может служить вам аргументацией. Кроме того, Геральт что, выражает какие-то сильные эмоции, когда читает имя Трисс на обелиске? Что значит "на тот момент времени любил Йен"? По вашему, любовь - это что-то вроде настроения? Сегодня люблю одну женщину, завтра - другую, а эту первую уже нет? Всю книжную Сагу Геральт страдает по Йеннифер и от их отношений, он любит ее перманентно и постоянно, даже связи и отношения с другими девушками не дают ему забыть свои чувства к ней. И он действительно не хочет иметь связи с Трисс в Каэр Морхене потому, что не хочет наносить ей боль, потому, что он хочет быть не с ней, потому, что у него к ней нет достаточно сильных чувств, чтобы иметь отношения. Я же уже писал, что сама Трисс в первую ночь в замке размышляет о том, что Геральт не хочет возобновлять их связь и возвращаться к ней, наоборот он хочет все забыть и даже сожалеет о произошедшем. Это почти прямая цитата. Полноценный романтический интерес к Трисс у Геральта начинает складываться только после его возращения от Дикой Охоты, я тоже уже об этом писал. Геральт потерял память, а потому почти к каждому обращается в подобном ключе, не только к Шани - он не помнит никаких своих знакомств из прошлой жизни, ни Лютика, ни Золтана, ни кого-либо другого. А то, что к миловидной, доброй и искусной Трисс, которая ухаживала за ним первое время после возвращения, Геральт сразу испытывает симпатию, нисколько не удивительно. Однако я повторюсь в непонятно какой раз - он может и не быть с Трисс вместе в первой части игры, а может быть с Шани, в этих обстоятельствах они равны. Это в последующих частях Трисс выходит на первый план и становится для Геральта очень важной, и приобретает особый статус, а в первой она может просто быть one night stand - это выбор игрока, здесь не может быть канона. Вы вообще не читаете, что я пишу? Я уже привел с дюжину логических несостыковок повествования, которые вызывает подобное изменение даты. Это был ваш аргумент к словам Йеннифер, сколько там спали Геральт и Трисс - я наоборот утверждаю, что это не может служить никаким точным маркером отсчета. Что касается вопроса о том, как время течет на Острове Яблонь, ответ неоднозначный, но время там действительно идет по-другому, гораздо медленнее. Геральт утверждает, что, когда они попали сюда, "время остановилось" для них, перестало течь. Кроме того, у нас есть информация о том, как похищенные Дикой Охотой люди возвращались через десятилетия к могилам своих родных, ни на день не постарев. Исходя из этих двух фактов, можно предположить, что и на Острове Яблонь время течет не как на Континенте, а потому показавшиеся Геральту и Йеннифер несколько минут/часов/дней здесь могли занять куда большее время в их родном мире. ---- А я в который раз повторяю, что Геральт и Трисс любили друг друга, потому что любовь и в африке любовь, не и надо тут искать какого-то другого смысла, написано, что любили, значит любили. Геральт бегал от Трисс по Каэр Морхену не потому что не хотел быть с ней, а потому что любил ее и понимал, что если сорвется, то предаст Йеннефер, он не хотел повторять ситуации с Истреддом, он же не Йен. А Трисс хотела быть с ним и только с ним до конца. Поэтому не надо про то, что после амнезии для него все девушки стали равны, к Трисс он испытывал особые чувства с самого начала и дело тут вовсе не в ее помощи в леччении, а в том, что он до сих пор на подсознательном уровне помнил, что она для него когда-то значила. Чувствовал, что она для него, как и он для нее, очень много сделала,а Трисс действительно самоотверженно и совершенно бескорыстно Геральту помогала, хотяи сама могла при этом пострадать.А что Шани? Вот уж кого он действительно не помнил, так как знал ее один день, я даже не знаю, чего ради ее ввели, даже по квесту становится очевидно, что мальчика со способностями надо отвести к чародейке, которая в этом разбирается, тут же явная аналогия с Цири прослеживается. И почему вы обходите стороной тот факт, что Геральт не видел Йен два года, когда между началом 1272 и практически началом 1271, когда они не виделись, находится тлько один год, а не два? Или он это тоже на эмоциях ссказал, так как не считал, сколько они там не виделись, хотя, напомню, что в "Нечто большем" он весьма точно назвал дату, в течение которой они не виделись, а тут он внезапно считать разучился и у него год превратился в два? Faul and fair a day (обсуждение) 15:32, октября 11, 2017 (UTC) "Конечно же, не Геральт. Без эмоций, девица, без эмоций. Вспомни его мину там, в конюшне. Ты уже видывала такие мины, девочка, видела, не обманывай себя. Глупые, покаянные, растерянные мины мужчин, которые хотят забыть, которые сожалеют, которые не желают помнить случившегося, не хотят возвращаться к тому, что было. О боги, иначе не бывает. И ты это знаешь", - нафсэд. Геральт потерял память, а потому почти к каждому обращается в подобном ключе, не только к Шани - он не помнит никаких своих знакомств из прошлой жизни, ни Лютика, ни Золтана, ни кого-либо другого, хотя с ними его связь гораздо крепче, чем с Шани. В первой части Геральт может строить отношения с Трисс или Шани по собственному выбору и утверждать, что одна из них неканон, примерно то же самое, что утверждать, что пути Роше или Йорвета - неканон. Это вы считаете, что отвести мальчика надо к Трисс - сотни людей на любом ведьмачьем форуме расскажут вам, почему вы не правы и отвести Альвина надо к Шани - подобный подход излишне субъективен, поскольку игра предлагает развилку. С моего стула Геральт меняет себя на Йеннифер в 21.12.1270 г., а встречается с ней в мае 1272 - примерно 16-17 месяцев спустя, да, на 2 года не набирается. С вашего он меняет себя на Йеннифер 21.12.1269, а встречается через примерно 28-29 месяцев - что это, ровно два года? И даже при такой неувязке остальные гигантские логические несостыковки и противоречия вашего подхода никто не отменял. В моменте рассказа, который вы упоминаете, и в предшествующих ему событиях Геральт очень сильно тоскует по Йеннифер, а потому запоминает каждый день без нее, в игре же он как-то жил себе спокойно с начала "Убийц королей" и не вспоминал о своей бесконечной любви к ней. Ситуации связаны только по обстоятельствам разлуки Геральта и Йеннифер, но не по отношению к ним Белого Волка. ---- А раньше было написано, что Геральт любил ее, а она любила его и что? Исходя из этого, что он ее любил, можно делать вывод, что он не хотел повторения, не хотел снова "погрузиться" в Трисс, чтобы не предавать Йеннифер, как это сделала она. Он хотел забыть, чтобы не повторить. Поэтому он и бегал от нее, избегал ее, если бы ему она была безразлична, он бы просто сидел и ни о чем не думал. Геральт потерял память, но все же помнил, что Трисс была ему важна и лечение тут не при чем, он подсознательно знал, что между ними было очень многое. С моего стула Геральт говорит, что не видел ее два года, а не один, не полтора и не второй, а два года, значит должно было пройти два года, а 28 месяцев это как раз два года и четыре месяца. Я не думаю, что Геральт страдает кретинизмом и не в состоянии сосчитать, сколько времени прошло сих последней встречи, тем более, что он все вспоминает еще на момент ее поисков с Весемиром, у него было время все вспомнить и подсчитать. Faul and fair a day (обсуждение) 20:38, октября 11, 2017 (UTC) Вы же сами не далее, как пару дней назад, писали, что последующая информация вернее предыдущей, нет? Что за нелепица, какое "предательство"? На тот момент Геральт был свободен и не имел с Йеннифер отношений, диаметрально противоположная ситуации "Йеннифер+Истредд" ситуация, когда Йеннифер наоборот состояла в отношениях с Геральтом. Он никогда и не "погружался" в Трисс и не имел с ней серьезных отношений, как она сама об этом говорит: "соблазнила ведьмака... когда они с Йеннифер в очередной раз... расстались", "Геральту требовалось тепло, и он хотел забыть обо всем", "краткая связь с ведьмаком", - это что, похоже на серьезные отношения? "... которые хотят забыть, которые сожалеют, которые не желают помнить случившегося, не хотят возвращаться к тому, что было", - в этом отрывке каждое слово говорит, что Геральт в конкретный момент сожалеет, что когда-то был с Трисс, не желает этого помнить и возвращаться к этому тем более. Кроме того, все мысли Геральта заняты исключительно Йеннифер, он к Трисс ничего подобного не чувствует, она сама понимает, как безнадежны ее мечты снова быть с Геральтом: "как жаль, что все, что было между нами... не случится теперь". Он ее избегает потому, что хочет избежать неловких моментов с ней, не хочет лишний раз попадаться ей на глаза, провоцировать и возбуждать в ней чувства, потому что Геральт именно таков: тактичен, благороден и честен с ней - он не хочет давать ей надежду на новую связь между ними. Это совершенно естественное поведение - не приближать к источнику неловких и не приятных чувств, воспоминаний и моментов. Кроме того, если к Трисс Геральт питал такие чувства, что насчет эпизода с обелиском - там он эмоций как-то не проявляет? Слово "важна" может пониматься в еще более широком ключе, чем слово "любовь". Важными могут быть не только любовники и партнеры, это очевидно любому, кто хоть немного разбирается в отношениях между людьми. У вас что, нет знакомых девушек, с которыми у вас взаимная симпатия, с которыми вы бескорыстно помогаете другу другу и дорожите вашей связью, но при этом никогда с ними не встречались и не были парой? После потери памяти Геральт заново знакомится с уже знакомыми ему людьми и заново начинает накапливать важные и судьбоносные для него воспоминания - и Трисс, и Шани в этих новых воспоминаниях присутствуют и находятся рядом с ним. Может быть у Трисс и есть изначальный буст/баф/бонус к их связи, но это далеко не решающий фактор в определении, с кем Геральт будет строить отношения в игре. Да, действительно 28 месяцев "ближе" к 24, чем 17 (хотя, по-хорошему, 28 ближе к 2,5 годам, чем к 2 - раз уж вы любите такое точное определение времени). Это все очень хорошо, но 2 слова, сказанных Геральтом, не могут оправдать и исправить целый пласт иных логических несостыковок. И гораздо проще увязать разницу между 2 годами и 17 месяцами, чем объяснить промежуток между покушениями на Фольтеста. Ну разумеется, Геральт только и делает, что сидит вспоминает и считает, сколько он там не виделся со своей пассией. Округлил, сказал навскидку и все - это вполне возможный вариант. ---- Напомню, что именно когда он услышал о Трисс, у него к горлу подошел ком и он попросил остановиться того купца, Когда он читал имена и дошел до Трисс, было написано, что они любили друг друга, значит там были глубокие отношения, а не мимолетное увлечение. Именно поэтому он ее и избегал, знал, что все равно уйдет к Йен, не сможет дать Трисс того, чего она от него ждет, как в ситуации с Йен и Геральтом, но где уже Йен не могла дать ведьмаку того, чего хочет он. И избегал он ее, чтобы не провоцировать ни себя, ни ее на какие-то действия, потому что он мог бы и не удержаться, а что тогда? Йен и из-за того раза готова была съесть Трисс и на Геральта сколько наезжала, а если бы они повторили? Геральт чувствовал связь с Трисс, когда с ней говорил после амнезии, чувствовал, что она была ему важна, в отношении Шани он ничего такого не испытывал.Потом Трисс его спасла в Каэр Морхене, спасла на болотах, спасла от Адды и он выберет Шани при всем этом? Даже не смешно. Два с половиной года это как раз два года, а полтора года это один год, если уж так пошло. Если бы он сказал, что они не виделись второй год, а не два года, можно было бы считать, что не виделись они полтора года, но про два года обычно говорят тогда, когда эти два полных года уже прошли. И почему это не может служить точкой отчета? Почему этой точкой должны служить даты из воспоминаний, когда они могут быть неверными, ведь первая часть начинается в 1270 или эта дата тоже неправильная, а правильные только даты из воспоминаний, потому что одному чуваку это кажется более правильным? Что ему оставалось делать, как не считать дни, которые он не виделся с той, ради которой пожертовал своей жизнью? Faul and fair a day (обсуждение) 22:20, октября 11, 2017 (UTC) Ну разумеется, то, что он был расстроен вестью о смерти Трисс определенно свидетельствует о любовном интересе Геральта к ней - люди грустят об умерших знакомых только в том случае, если имели или имеют с ними романтические отношения. Сравните чувства Геральта от того, что он только подозревает, что Йеннифер погибла, и его уже сложившееся знание о смерти Трисс. Любовь бывает разной, и любовь между мужчиной и женщиной не обязательно сводится к романтическим отношениям, глубокие чувства и привязанность друг к другу могут существовать и без формирования любовной пары. вы игнорируете мои аргументы, не вижу иного выхода для себя, как только повторять их раз из раза Он никогда и не "погружался" в Трисс и не имел с ней серьезных отношений, как она сама об этом говорит: "соблазнила ведьмака... когда они с Йеннифер в очередной раз... расстались", "Геральту требовалось тепло, и он хотел забыть обо всем", "краткая связь с ведьмаком", - это что, похоже на серьезные отношения? "... которые хотят забыть, которые сожалеют, которые не желают помнить случившегося, не хотят возвращаться к тому, что было", - в этом отрывке каждое слово говорит, что Геральт в конкретный момент сожалеет, что когда-то был с Трисс, не желает этого помнить и возвращаться к этому тем более. Кроме того, все мысли Геральта заняты исключительно Йеннифер, он к Трисс ничего подобного не чувствует, она сама понимает, как безнадежны ее мечты снова быть с Геральтом: "как жаль, что все, что было между нами... не случится теперь". Ну не удерживается он и они начинают встречаться... "и что тогда?" А ничего, поскольку такого не могло бы случиться - все его мысли заняты только Йеннифер. ... а если бы они повторили?, - звучит как "повторили интрижку", а не "повторили отношения" (такой оборот речи к слову "отношения" не применим) - и в этом случае это опять бы продемонстрировало исключительно мимолетный интерес Геральта в Трисс. Если же у Геральта глубокие чувства к Трисс, то почему он знает, что уйдет к Йеннифер, почему они не могут просто сойтись и быть более-менее счастливыми вместе - зачем Геральту тогда Йеннифер, если ему и с Трисс хорошо? Если игра предоставляет выбор игроку, то какой бы забавной шуткой вам это не казалось, Геральт может выбрать Шани. Ваш аргумент, мол, это противоречит характеру Геральта, имеет столько же много/мало оснований существовать, сколько и теория из нашей соседней дискуссии. Два с половиной года - это два с половиной года, а полтора года - это полтора года. Т.е. вы признаете возможность округления в меньшую сторону, но не признаете возможность округлению в большую? Это все очень хорошо, но 2 слова, сказанных Геральтом, не могут оправдать и исправить целый пласт иных логических несостыковок. Точкой отсчета это может служить, бесспорно, однако непринятие того факта, что Геральт и Йеннифер не виделись 2 года, не рождает никаких противоречий, а вот непринятие того факта, что первая и вторая части в одном году с минимальным промежутком времени между ними происходят, рушит всю логику повествования. Моя точка зрения не на только на датах из воспоминаний основана, но и на других датах и моментах из "Убийц Королей", которые отлично складываются в цепь последовательных и связанных между собой событий. Вы действительно не читали, что я писал вам ранее? Опять же разные обстоятельства, при которых Геральт ждет встречи с Йеннифер. В первом случае он считает дни ОТ их последней встречи и всего лишь надеется на новую, а во втором случае он уверен, что скоро ее увидит, и должен бы наоборот считать дни ДО момента их встречи. Какой смысл спустя год-другой начинать считать, сколько Геральт там не виделся с Йеннифер, перед ним и проблемы такой тогда не стояло. ---- А я повторю, что Геральт любил Трисс, а она его, что было ясно обозначено в "Нечто большем", я не вижу тут какого-то другого смысла. Если ссылаться на то размышление Трисс в Каэр Морхене, то в русском переводе упущена одна деталь, а именно:"Не думай, что в этот раз будет иначе", то есть могло бы и быть иначе, в польском варианте это присутствует из чего я делаю вывод, что это его поведение не могло однозначно указывать на то, что между ними все кончено т лн хочт забыть, в конце концов, как сказала Йеннифер:"Таких, как он, у нее еще никогда не было", так что она не могла судить о нем по другим. Геральт не хотел быть с Трисс именно потому что у них были серьезные отношения и они бы повторились, но у него были более важные дела, как Цири, он понимал, что не сможет остаться с Трисс и уйдет к Йен из-за желания, чем в очередной раз причинит боль и ей и себе, ведь с чего бы Геральту испытывать боль, если Трисс для него лишь мимолетное улечение? Я вот не понимаю, какой смысл спорить с разработчиками, которые установили официальную и конечную хронологию? Первая игра начинается в 1270, но это же конечно ошибка, ведь в 1270 Геральт преследовал Охоту, что точно ошибклй не являетя. Йеннифер придумала один год, просто потому что мне так хочется, а Геральт не считал дни с момента их встречи, а считал дни до их встречи, хотя он понятия не имел, когда она произойдет. Почему-то тот факт, что между пробеждением в Каэр Морхене и началом войны с Нильфгаардом прошло где-то 3-4 месяца никого не смущает, несмотря на то, что событий произошло слишком много для такого небольшого промежутка, учитывая, что Геральт месяц был чисто при Фольтесте, то остается 2-3 месяца на дорогу из КМ в Вызиму, на битву на болотах, путешествие в Темноводье и обратно, заварушку в самой Вызиме. А во второй части он за 1-2 месяца отсидел немного в тюрьме, пока шло собрание регентов, добрался до Флотзама, убил кейрана, потом через полмира прошел за Трисс, по пути поучавствовав в судьбе Вергена. Это никого не смущает, ведь даты из воспоминаний. И вот еще что, если у Геральта была ничем не обязывающая мимолетная интражка с Трисс, то почему Йеннифер от этого так коробит?Что она даже свою подружку с бала выгнала, а потом и вовсе сорвалась на нее, если там ничего не было, а Геральт относился и относится к ней с абсолютным безразличием, у Геральта что, никого больше не было, кроме Трисс, но почему именно Трисс вызывает у нее такую реакцию? Или она это тоже придумала? Faul and fair a day (обсуждение) 10:42, октября 12, 2017 (UTC) «Любил ее общество», «любил проводить с ней время», «любил быть с ней» - это все использование слова «любовь» в отношениях людей, не означающее романтическое влечение. И между какими конкретно предложениями присутствовала эта упущенная переводчиком деталь? Я по-польски не говорю и не читаю, так что пруфы. Что конкретно значит эта фраза в подобном контексте: Трисс рассуждает о том, что не один раз сталкивалась с таким нежеланием мужчин после их связи иметь с ней что-то общее, и говорит после этого сама себе: «не думай, что в этот раз все будет иначе», - вот что имеется в виду, она себя убеждает в том, что значение такого выражение лица Геральта ничем не отличается от таких же выражений лиц других мужчин. А Йеннифер этой фразой имела в виду, что Геральт обладает редким сочетанием личностных качеств, талантов и характеристик: благородством, тактичностью, честностью, прямотой, мужеством, хладнокровием, острым умом, эрудицией и высоким интеллектом, ну и, если говорить без завуалированности, он отличный любовник – и уникальность Геральта как мужчины очевидна здесь не потому, что выражение его лица значит что-то иное по сравнению с другими представителями его пола. Вас ничего не смущает во фразе «Геральт не хотел быть с Трисс именно потому, что у них были серьезные отношения»? Как «краткая связь с ведьмаком» может быть «серьезными отношениями"? Почему он не может остаться с Трисс? Почему не может сочетать отношения с ней и свою занятость Цири? Геральт боль и не испытывает, он просто не хочет давать Трисс надежду и не хочет лишний раз обижать ее. Я спорю здесь с вами, а не с разработчиками. Информация из игр имеет такой же статус, как и информация на сайте. Зачем спорить с хронологией, которая разваливает целостность и взаимосвязанность всей вселенной? Действительно, не знаю, зачем. Я написал, что он мог бы считать дни до их встречи, а не однозначно так делал – подтверждающей это информации нет. У Геральта было письмо от Йеннифер, в котором она сообщила ему место и время их встречи. Я не очень хорошо считаю, но между апрелем и октябрем-ноябрем (до этих месяцев теоретически могли происходить события «Убийц королей») 7-8 месяцев, а не 3-4. Дорога из Вызимы в Каэр Морхен занимает всего неделю, что показывается в «Дикой Охоте». Во второй части Геральт в тюрьме проводит не больше 4х дней. Путешествие до Флотзама от Ла Валлета занял всего несколько дней, от Флотзама до Вергена – два дня, от Вергена до Лок Муинне включая путь пешком по гористой местности – неделю. Все значительные путешествия Геральта в 1-2 частях заняли чуть больше двух недель. Я привел уже дюжину неувязок сюжета, которые рождаются в том случае, если принять факт, что 1 и 2 части разделены зимой 1270-71 гг. Чем чреваты подобные противоречия очевидно. Мы можем на примере «Чужих» лицезреть, как вселенная трещит по швам из-за нововведений, которые разработчики сделали в последних вышедших фильмах. Йеннифер – собственница, и к Геральту относится соответственно, не хочет его ни с кем делить и не желает терпеть рядом с ним любую другую женщину. Вы сами упоминали, что она после воссоединения в «Владычице озера» спрашивает, был ли он с кем-нибудь в период их расставания. Кроме того, Трисс – ее близкая подруга, которая переспала с ее мужчиной, пусть даже когда они с Геральтом не были вместе. Чувство собственности Йеннифер по отношению к нему никуда не делось, и ее гнев на них обоих вполне обоснован с ее стервозной точки зрения. ---- А я не понимаю, почему это вдруг любовь не учитывает романтический интерес, почему именно эта любовь означает вовсе не любовь, а удовольствие от приятной компании? Любовь - это любовь и не нужно тут ничего выдумывать. Геральт любил Трисс, а она его, значит они любили друг друга, а не общество друг друга или разговоры друг с другом, было бы иначе, было бы написано по другому "О боги, иначе не бывает. И ты это знаешь. Ведь у тебя солидный опыт, малышка" это в русском варианте "Na bogów, mała, nie oszukuj się, że tym razem jest inaczej. Nigdy nie bywa inaczej. I ty o tym wiesz." это в польском, здесь написано, что не стоит себя обманывать, что в этот раз будет иначе, а в русском идет утверждение, что иначе не бывает. Там же написано, что Трисс прочувствовала его эмоции, его боль, которые не смогла забыть. С чего бы Геральту чувствовать боль? С чего бы ему вообще какие-то эмоции испытывать, если она ему безразлична? К той же Эсси он вообще ничего не испытывал, о чем сам говорил. Так что он не хотел повторения не потому, что не хотел быть с Трисс, а потому что не хотел вновь пережить те эмоции с болью, чувством виныи страхом. Он знал, что с Трисс все равно расстанется и обоим будет только хуже, в очередной раз. От Йеннифер он бы не убежал, хотя в книге просматривалась его мысль, что ему уже надоело, еще пара расставаний и у него не будет сил, чтобы начинать все заново. А что до краткой связи, то там же ясно написано, что эту краткую связь Трисс забыть не в состоянии, Геральт тоже ее помнил и ошибкой не считал, он же об этом и говорит, что разбивает все заявления про его попытки забыть. так что тут была скорее не любовь с первого взгляда, а отсроченная, когда искорка от их близости дошла до сухой листвы и все воспламенилось, во всяком случае для Трисс. Для Геральта тоже, если бы Трисс его не волновала, он бы вполне мог с ней и переспать в Каэр Морхене, а что, компания приятная, делать тоже нечего, но он этого не делал, потому что опасался, поэтому же и избегал встречь с ней, правильно, не хотел давать ей надежду, чтобы не причинить боль, потому что она ему дорога и небезразлична, потому что он ее любил и не хочет вредить. Сапковский никогда не обращал внимание на хронологию, так что, Проджекты, скорее всего, решили взять с него пример и накосячили, потом же выпустили официаьную хронологию, на которую надо смотреть и к которой приводить все события, а не к тому, что было раньше в играх. .Эта хронология висит там довольно давно, менять ее не собираются, поэтому именно она верная, ибо в последней редакции. Йеннифер не собственница, а лицемерка, которая забыла об Истредде. А может и не забыла, потому боялась, что у нее появилась соперница, что Геральт еще не дай Бог начнет выбирать между ними, и всеми силами пыталась ее отогнать от своего. Faul and fair a day (обсуждение) 16:08, октября 12, 2017 (UTC) Может учитывать и романтический интерес, я не спорю, а может и просто симпатию. Однако в данном конкретном упоминании однозначно сказать, что эта любовь - романтический интерес, будет необоснованным выводом, особенно учитывая общую конву их отношений, а потому следует опираться на другие аргументы и доказательства - этот конкретный отрывок не может служить безапелляционным аргументом ни моей, ни вашей позиции. Об этом я писал с самого начала: "Кроме того, да, написано, что Геральт ее любил, однако же любовь - такое многозначное понятие и чувство, что утверждать, что эта любовь однозначно была истинной любовью-романтическим интересом будет необоснованно". Так этот вариант перевода ничего и не меняет. Как выглядит этот отрывок в пересказе: "Трисс анализирует глупое и растерянное выражение лица Геральта и вспоминает, что не раз ранее видела такое же выражение у мужчин, с которыми имела отношения, и которые впоследствии сожалели об их связи, не желали помнить об этом и продолжать их отношения. Руководствуясь своим богатым опытом, она делает вывод, что такое одинаковое окончание отношений с партнером у нее было не раз, а значит не стоит обнадеживать себя, что в этот раз обстоятельства сложатся иначе бишь получится иная ситуация по сравнению с уже случавшимися с ней расставаниями ранее". Оборот с "иначе" здесь имеет отношение не к их с Геральтом кратковременной связи, а к тем предыдущим отношениям с мужчинами, когда ей доводилось видеть подобное выражение лица. Написано, что она увидела в его глазах эмоции/чувства, однако нет уточнения, что они были к ней, гораздо более вероятно, что она просто увидела в его глазах всю тяжесть его жизненного бремени, которые Геральт обычно скрывает за неестественным спокойствием. Ту боль, вину и т.д., которые Трисс увидела в Геральте во время их краткого романа, он испытывал к Йеннифер и к жизни, страх неопределенности и экзистенциальной дилеммы здесь имеется в виду, а не то, что он чувствовал вину, страх и боль по отношению к Трисс. К Эсси у него были смешанные чувства, в которых он сам не мог разобраться. Поначалу она должна была стать для него очередной девицей, с которой он переспал и которых у него было немерено, однако же не стала. Перечитайте рассказ и убедитесь, что к ней у Геральта как раз были странные, непонятные ему самому чувства, которые он поначалу никак не мог побороть. То, что эту краткую связь Трисс забыть не в состоянии очевидно каждому, кто хоть немного знаком со вселенной - Трисс к Геральту тянет непреодолимо. Однако ответных чувств у Геральта нет, как сказал Арагорн: "Ты полюбила тень и мимолетную мысль. Прости, я не могу дать тебе то, что ты ищешь". Говорится, что Геральт сожалеет об их связи, и, хотя и помнит (разумеется он помнит, нет же у него склероза), однако же не желает помнить и продолжать эту связь тем более. "Считать ошибкой" и "сожалеть" - разные вещи. Ого, вы можете в средства художественной выразительности, я впечатлен, ранее вы отлично это скрывали. Для Трисс краткая связь с Геральтом стала откровением, да, это правда. Но отнюдь не для него, он просто хотел забыться после очередного разрыва с Йеннифер. Не мог он с ней переспать, просто так Геральт спит только с едва знакомыми ему one night stand, потому что они безразличны друг другу и после секса разбегаются на все четыре стороны, чтобы больше из серии никогда не встречаться. С испытывающей к нему такие сильные чувства Трисс он так поступить не может, потому что это означало бы для нее надежду на отношения с ним, чего он с ней иметь не хочет, а потому и не делает. "Никогда не совершай такой ошибки, маленькая ведьмачка, – буркнул он, косясь на телегу. – Если кто-нибудь проявит к тебе сочувствие, симпатию и преданность, если удивит благородством характера, цени это, но не перепутай с… чем-то другим", - так характеризует отношение Геральта к Трисс Ярпен Зигрин в разговоре с Цири, советуя ей различать то, что вы как раз различить не хотите никак. Этим предложением пан-писатель суммирует все отношение Геральта к Трисс и развеивает все сомнения, которые только могут быть насчет его чувств к ней. Вы ошибаетесь, пан-писатель хорошо прописал хронологию своей вселенной, нужно только поискать. Да, у него нет, как в каком-нибудь дневнике, дат в уголках страниц, но всякие "через месяц", "в начале сентября", "на Беллетейн/Мидинваэрн" там очень часто встречаются - я проделал эту работу, нашел эти временные маркеры и описал происходившие с Геральтом в книжной саге события (достоверные даты, правда, начинаются где-то с "Крови эльфов" - ранее были только рассказы, а потому у них даты менее точные) в соответствующих параграфах статьи о нем, как говаривал преподававший у меня профессор Томсинов: "Все это вы можете прочесть у меня на сайте". С чего вы взяли, что менять ее не собираются? Какие-то секретные данные? Как же вы не поймете, что эта хронология убивает логику в последовательности событий вселенной. Возвращаясь к примеру "Чужих": последний фильм снял сам Ридли Скотт - канон из канонов, ну каноничнее некуда, однако противоречий вообще всем предыдущим событиям и фактам вселенной столько, что даже самые стойкие фанаты серии многозначительно вздыхают и грустят. Я очень не хочу, чтобы такой нонсенс случился со вселенной, которую люблю и описанию которой я посвятил много времени и трудов, а потому придерживаюсь проработанной хронологии, представленной в играх, не противоречащей никаким логическим фактам и событиям, хоть бы и не всегда дословно совпадающей с нисколько не точными словами какого-то персонажа в не вполне определенный период времени с точностью всего лишь до времени года. "... и всеми силами пыталась ее отогнать от своего что тут пропущено слово "мужчины", - отношение к Геральту как к "своему мужчине" и делает Йеннифер собственницей, вы сами себе противоречите. Причем тут вообще Истредд, когда речь идет о том, почему Йеннифер не нравится тяга Трисс к Геральту? Да, она изменила Белому Волку с Истреддом - это нисколько не умаляет ее отношение собственничества к Геральту. Она боится не соперницы, а утратить нечто, что считает "своим", и, чувствуя, что кто-то еще претендует на нечто, что считает "своим", всеми силами отгоняет возможных соперниц от Геральта. Она делает так не только с Трисс, но и с несколькими другими чародейками на приеме на Танедде. ---- Геральт любил Трисс, а Трисс любила Геральта, так охарактеризовал их отношения сам Сапковский, о чем было написано прямым текстом, я здесь вижу именно самую настоящую и естественную любовь. Геральт был исренне рад узнать, что Трисс жива и здорова, назвав эту новость лучшей, что ему оводилось слышать последнее время. Не надо так зацикливаться на этом небольшом моменте, с размышлениями Трисс, надо смотреть на ситуацию в комплексе, чтобы в ней разобраться. "-Ошибки, - медленно проговорил он, - тоже зачисляются на мой счет. Я не вымарываю их из жизни и из памяти. И никогда не ищу виновных. Ты многое зачила для меня и всегда будешь значить. Ты никогда не подводила меня, не разочаровывала. Никогда. Поверь." слова Геральта, которые вряд ли можно сказать человеку, который был тебе безразличен/подружке на ночь/мимолетному увлечению, которого стараешься заюыть/вымарать из памяти и не вспоминать, А если вспомнить откуда пошел этот разговор, то говорил ли Геральт что-то подобное Шани? Как же их можно ставить в один ряд, если Геральт никогда не забудет именно Трисс, а не Шани, что он подтверждает, когда говорит с Трисс. Геральт никогда не говорил, что сожалеет об их отношениях или считает ошибкой, Трисс бы осталась для него особенно важным человеком до конца жизни, чего не скажешь о Шани. И Йеннифер так злилась именно на Трисс как раз из-за этого, потому что она приблизилась к ней самой безо всяких джинов. Йеннифер собственница и лицемерка, я не отрицал ничего и не противоречю себе. Она боится утратить нечто, потому что видит рельную для этого угрозу в лице Трисс, опять же все сходится. На Таннеде она прогнала только Трисс. Faul and fair a day (обсуждение) 22:06, октября 12, 2017 (UTC) Где он их так охарактеризовал? В том единственном отрывке, на который вы неустанно ссылаетесь? В какой-то момент путешествия Геральта, Цири и Трисс в каэдвенском обозе, девочка говорит Ярпену: "Я тебя люблю", - а он ей отвечает: "Я тебя тоже, коза", - написано прямым текстом, я здесь вижу именно самую настоящую и естественную любовь, самое время начинать пейринги. Люди искренне радуются тому, что живы и здоровы только их возлюбленные? Нет. Хорошая весть о том, что приятельница Геральта, которой он симпатизирует, выжила в битве, свидетельствует о романтическом интересе к ней? Не обязательно. Хехе, это вы говорите мне не зацикливаться на целом абзаце размышлений и анализа ситуации персонажем, но собственную аргументацию почти целиком строите на единственной неоднозначной и толкуемой по-разному фразе? Так держать. Согласен, надо смотреть на ситуацию в комплексе. Давайте поглядим: Трисс вспоминает, что у нее с Геральтом была короткая интрижка, которую он использовал, чтобы оправиться от расставания с Йеннифер; Трисс понимает, что Геральт не любит ее и хочет с ней быть, а также жалеет, что их отношения не повторятся; Ярпен Зигрин замечает, что причина хорошего и заботливого отношения Геральта к Трисс не романтический интерес, а благородство его души, - ничего не забыл? Ах да, еще Геральт множество раз отказывает Трисс в попытках сблизиться с ним во всех смыслах этого слова, не очень-то проявляет эмоции, когда узнает о ее мнимой гибели, и впоследствии до потери памяти никак не пытается контактировать с ней и не вспоминает - вот теперь список полный. Зато их можно сказать человеку (отличная формула для френдзоны, кстати), дружбой с которым дорожишь и которого привечаешь. Я никогда не отрицал, что Геральт симпатизирует Трисс, и эта фраза вполне демонстрирует, в каком ключе: он дорожит ей и ценит ее дружбу, однако этих чувств не достаточно, чтобы сформировать романтический интерес - подобным образом он относится к множеству других персонажей книг, причем, в большинстве случаев, мужских, за редкими исключениями в виде какой-нибудь Мильвы или Нэннеке. Их роман был кратковременной интрижкой, но отношения между мужчиной и женщиной не сводятся только к любовным связям, они были знакомы и до своего романа, и имели дружественные и теплые отношения до того, как сошлись - я этого никогда и не отрицал. "Геральт никогда не говорил, что сожалеет об их отношениях или считает ошибкой", - обратите внимание, что Геральт в приведенной вами цитате как раз утверждает, что хоть и помнит об их любовных отношениях, все равно считает их ошибкой - он говорит Трисс, что, да, их связь была ошибкой, но он все равно относится к ней хорошо, дорожит ей и не против общаться - но такое его теплое отношение к ней никак не свидетельствует о том, что Геральт испытывает к Трисс романтический интерес, наоборот, он говорит, что их связь была ошибкой. В литературной саге, где у Геральта с Шани 3,5 совместных момента, не говорил. Но в игровой серии (пардон, не во всей серии, только в первой части) легко их можно ставить в один ряд - Геральт теряет память, и у него остается смутная изначальная, но растущая симпатия к Трисс и появляется также растущая симпатия к Шани, а что там победит в нем, отнесено к решению игрока. "Йеннифер не собственница, а лицемерка..." "Йеннифер собственница и лицемерка, я не отрицал ничего и не противоречю себе". - я немного в замешательстве. Йеннифер и не была знакома ни с одной другой любовницей Геральта, более того, ни одна девушка столько внимания ведьмаку и не уделяла. Да, прогнала она только Трисс, от всех остальных уводила самого Геральта. ---- Я вот не понимаю, в чем смысл спорить с автором книги, спорить с создателями иргы? Геральт любил Трисс в контексте их недавних отношений, когда они были вместе, спали друг с другом, поэтому это замечание об их любви относится к тому периоду, а не к тому, что они знали друг друга давно и любили друг друга, как друзья или знакомые, а Цири говорит, что любит Ярпена в контексте их совместного путешествия и веселых, интересных разговоров. Когда Геральт слышит имя Трисс, как имя одной из погибших на Соддене, у него перехватывает дыхание и он стремительно бежит к этмоу обелиску, да, мысль о том, кто находится на четырнадцатой строке тревожила его сильнее, но именно тогда, когда он услышал о Трисс он забеспокоился. И был необычайно рад, когда узнал, что она жива, потому что относился к ней с теплом, нежностью и дружелюбием. Почему Геральт говорил об ошибке, о которой, однако, ни чуть не жалел? Потому что понимал, что будущего у их отношений нет, особенно, глядя на Трисс, на то, как сильно его полюбила она, насколько сильно хочет быть с ним и только с ним, но он не может ответить ей взаимностью, потому что Йеннифер, потому что еще раз причинит боль и Трисс, и себе, даст ей еще одну надежду. Он понимал, что обрек Трисс на себя, как сделал это с собой в отношении Йеннифер, когда загадал желание. Жалел об этом, о том, что лишил ее возможности идти дальше, оставив в ее сердце такой неизгладимый след. И действительно, Трисс до самого конца краснела и тряслась при упоминании Геральта и не от злости или раздражения, она до самого конца хотела увидеть его еще раз, пережить преждние чувства хотя бы при виде его. Он просто лишил ее будущего, о чем и сожалел. А не о том, что ему не понравилось быть с ней, было плохо или что еще. Он так же ее любил, ведь Трисс должна была в его эмоциях, которые он ей показывал, почувствовать его любовь, она видела его улыбку, наполненную любовью и обращенную к Цири, и вспоминала о том, что когда-то и ее он одарял такой же, опять таки получается, что Геральт ее любил, раз оказывал ей столь необычные для себя знаки внимания, если бы геральт был просто отличным любовником, Трисс бы так сильно на нем не зациклилась, она должна была почувствовать с ним то, что не чувствовала ни с кем и ни от кого. Вообще я сожалею, что ради сюжета Сапковский оставил Геральта с Йеннифер. Трисс Геральт любил и без желания, а Трисс хотела быть с Геральтом без этого пресловутого нечто большего. Благо вышла игра. Что до Шани и Трисс. Повторю, что Геральт в "Крови эльфов" говорил, что Трисс для него очень важна и всегда такой останется, Трисс все время и силы тратит на Цири, что не уходит от внимания ведьмака, он бескорыстно заботится о ней и выполняет малейший каприз, когда Трисс захворала.. В "Часе презрения" он в нарушение церемониала приветствует ее поцелуем, после бунта Трисс дважды вытаскивает его из петли, что в какой-то мере дало Геральту возможность спасти Цири, ведь кто знает, что мог бы сделать Вильгефорц, будь у него больше времени у портала, а потом не дала ему стать инвалидом или овощем, уговорив Тиссаю перенести его в Броккилон, где она рыдала и ругалась с дриадами. Она голосует за отъезд Цири в Ривию, вытаскивает Йеннифер из лап разъяренной толпы и разгоняет погром градобитием. Всего этого он могла и не делать, она не была обязана, но все же сделала. Без разговоров отпустила Цири, попросившись вместе с ней, хотя понимала, что в Ложе ее по головке за это не погладят. И после всего этого Геральт выберет Шани? После того, как Трисс в очередной раз спасает его у Каэр Морхена и лечит, выхаживает, после чего Геральт говорит, что к нему '''возвращаются преждние чувства к ней, говорит, что когда-то они были близки. Потом Трисс спасает его опять, когда он лежит раненый на болотах. И после всего этого он выберет Шани, которую и помнить не помнил, которая для него ничего и никогда не делала? Разве что заштопала после поединка с Риенсом? Книжный Геральт ни за что бы не выбрал Шани вместо Трисс, потому что они не были ему одинаково важны, вспомнил он только о чувствах к Трисс, а не к Шани, потому что нечего было вспоминать, и вдруг он ни с того ни с сего выберет Шани? Ее ввели только раи возможности выбрать, для тех, кто где-то начитался, мол Трисс предательница и манипуляторша, что Йеннифер это канон, хотя сам Сапковский говорил, что не испытывает большей симпатии к какой-нибудь чародейке, а конец с Йеннифер был только в угоду сюжета. На протяжении всей игры нам дают возможность выбирать, один выбор напрашивается, если ты читал книгу, помнишь, что Геральт в таких случаях делал, другой выбор для тех, кому похер. Это как соглашаться или нет на предложения всяких баб об интимной близости. Я вот, помня, что Геральт такое игнорировал, когда был в отношениях, всех динамил и это каноничный выбор, что не отрицает факта, что кто-то может выбрать и другое, но это уже будет не тот Геральт, а желание игрока. Даже сами создатели игры ко второй части соединяют его вместе с Трисс, говоря, что с Шани все равно ничего бы не вышло, а Трисс терпеливо Геральта дожидалась и дождалась. Faul and fair a day (обсуждение) 17:39, октября 14, 2017 (UTC) Спорить с автором книги и спорить с авторами игры, у которых разные сюжеты и у которых характеры и поступки персонажей различаются – невзаимосвязанные занятия. Я сюжет пана-писателя не оспариваю, этим занимаетесь вы, утверждая, что Геральт имел к Трисс еще во времена детства Цири романтическое влечение. Задумку создателей игры я также не критикую и соглашаюсь с ней, я и раньше это писал: «Чувства, которые у Геральта появляются/не появляются по выбору игрока к Трисс и которые позволяют им в одном из вариантов концовки третьей части быть вместе, появляются у ведьмака в течение их приключений и пережитых обстоятельств". То есть вы все-таки допускаете, что любовь может быть разной, и не обязательно связана с романтическим влечением? Почему же тогда буквально воспринимаете два никак не объясненных и не уточненных слова? Он не бежит к обелиску, нет такого в книге – наоборот говорится, что он медленно идет к камню, стараясь не бередить недавно зажившую ногу. Да, он был раз узнать, что его подруга жива – и что? Людям вообще свойственно радоваться жизни тех, кого они знают, а иногда и незнакомцев. Почему Геральт говорил об ошибке, о которой, однако, ни чуть не жалел?" "Жалел об этом, о том, что лишил ее возможности идти дальше", - хм, где-то здесь снова закралось противоречие. Все, что вы описываете, чувствует Трисс, а не Геральт и никак с его отношением к ней не связано. Любовь к кому-то и желание быть с кем-то нисколько не означают, что эти чувства ответные и взаимные. Я и не говорил, что ему связь с Трисс не понравилась – он просто не хотел снова с ней быть. Хотите сказать, что улыбка, которой Геральт одаривал Цири и Трисс, означает его романтический интерес к чародейке? Она означает, что обе нравятся ему, и он ими обеими дорожит и даже любит, но подобное похожее отношение наоборот символизирует платонический и нелюбовный интерес к ним обеим. Это прекрасно все - все прежние заслуги Трисс, но с потерей памяти Геральт не помнит ни Цири, ни своих спасений, ни всего остального, что там Трисс для него сделала. Насчет того, почему он ухаживает за больной Трисс, я писал выше. У людей обычно принято помогать друзьям бескорыстно, без ответных требований, обещаний и обязательств – Геральт совершенно бескорыстно помогает и друзьям, и союзникам, и незнакомым людям, и почти незнакомым людям, и «заклятым друзьям». Также поступают Ярпен, Золтан, Регис, даже Анариетта и почти все остальные более-менее «положительные» персонажи. В Ложе не она одна голосует «за», даже Филиппа поступает также, так что проблем у нее из-за этого быть не должно. Не буду тут вспоминать, что Трисс вообще сильно подставила своих друзей перед Ложей, так что желание поехать и сопровождать Цири ее никак не оправдывает, да и к любовному интересу Геральта к ней вообще не относится. У Каэр Морхена его спасает не одна Трисс, и он не говорит ей, что его чувства возвращаются, просто утверждает, что чувствует, как она ему была когда-то важна. Трисс он тоже не помнит. Да, у него есть смутное чувство, что когда-то Трисс была ему важна, но не более того. Книжного Геральта в играх нет, да его и не может там быть. Ну разумеется, только ради этого: чтобы угодить мерзким и обманутым триссохейтерам, несправедливо обижающим такого прекрасного персонажа. Не замечали, играя в игру, что частенько выбор куда сложнее чем «хороший» и «плохой» или «геральтовский»/«негеральтовский», и что иногда негеральтовский путь лучше для мира и его обитателей? И, разумеется, только ваш способ прохождения каноничный: не спать со всякими левыми девицами, а спать с Трисс. Не допускаете ни на секунду, что ваше мнение может быть неверным? Ко второй части они соединяют Геральта с Трисс, чтобы не прорабатывать сложные варианты развития сюжета, которые бы продолжали решения из прошлой части. С Шани у Геральта не выходит из-за его собственного характера и особенностей построения отношений с противоположным полом, а не потому, что судьба не позволяет им быть вместе, в то время как Трисс такие мелочи не волнуют, и она действительно готова быть рядом с Геральтом даже в том случае, если он уже встречается с другой женщиной. ---- Как это не оспариваете, когда оспариваете? Он вполне однозначно написал, что они любили друг друга, это явно относилось к тому периоду, когда Геральт и Трисс были вместе, поэтому не стоит пытаться тут увидеть какую-то другую любовь - это любовь мужчины и женщины, любовника и любовницы, а не друзей. Я допускаю, что любовь может быть разной, но та конкретная любовь, о которой говорил Сапковский, была любовью, которая любовь, а не привязанность или дружба. Я не согласен, что характеры Геральта книжного и игрового различаются, так же, как и то, что это разные Геральты, наверное, из параллельных вселенных? Сделать его другим или таким же, как в книге, зависит только от решений игрока, я всегда отыгрывал его по канону и никак иначе. Улыбка тоже означает романтический интерес, потому что к Трисс она была обращена в контексте их романтических отношений, в которых они находились, а к Цири в контексте отношения опекуна-ребенка. После потери памяти Геральт вспоминает движения, пируэты и прочее, еще он вспоминает, что Трисс была для него важна, что они были близки - этого вполне достаточно. Цири он не помнит, потому что не встретился с ней, если бы встретился, то вспомнил бы. А остальные были для него не так важны, чтобы у него возникали какие-то ощущения на их счет. К сожалению Сапковский не описал их романа, но упоминания о том, что они любили друг друга, отношения Трисс к их близости, мне было достаточно, чтобы рассудить, что отношения были бурными и эмоциональными. Трисс никого перед Ложей не подставляла, если кто-то хотел от нее невозможного, то это только его проблема. Если бы Трисс не проголосовала за, то Цири никуда бы не поехала, потому что, пока не проголосовала Филиппа, голоса были равны, полагаю, что голос Фрингильи тогда не учли. У Каэр Морхена Геральта спасает Трисс, ведь именно она потребовала, чтобы ведьмаки отправились в лес на поиски, она же его вылечила. Книжный Геральт есть в игре, в книге он не умер, так что все игровые события и произошли, автор не стал их переписывать на свой лад, а единственное, что известно о Геральте в будущем из книг, это то, что через сотню с чем-то лет он убьет последнего монстра из "Сезона гроз" и встретит Нимуэ. Мое мнение не может быть неверным, так как оно было сформировано на основе книг. Геральт из книг ни за что бы не выбрал Шани, ее добавили только для этого самого пресловутого выбора. И как это Трисс не волновали такие мелочи, если она хочет стать одной и единственной женщиной в жизни Геральта? Когда она закатывает сцену ревности, узнав о Шани или решении Геральта отдать Альвина ей7 Как то не очень вяжется. Мне неприятно это признавать, но в польском использовано слово, которое ближе по значению к "нравиться", а не "любить", когда речь заходит о Трисс на Соддене. То же слово использовалось Цири в отношении Ярпена. Но, это не умалает чувст Трисс в отношении Геральта, которые явно ушли далеко за "он мне нравится". Геральт любит ее, как сестру, как и другие ведьмаки. Хотя, я все еще считаю, что после их краткого романа, его чувства в отношении нее начали съезжать в сторону другой любви, о чем он и жалеет, ведь понимает, что ничего из этого не выйдет, во всяком случае на тот момент. И опять же, к Шани он даже такого не испытывал, а в начале игры дает ясно понять, что чувствует, что Трисс была ему близка, чего он не говорит в отношении Шани. Сам Сапковский не считает Йеннефер каноном, она была выбрана только для сюжета и в угоду обстоятельствам, которые их связали, хотя сам Геральт намекал, что происходящее между ними ему нравится все меньше и меньше, когда он говорит, что устал и не хочет принимать перспективы концов, которые должны становиться началами. Faul and fair a day (обсуждение) 10:33, октября 15, 2017 (UTC) Мышечная память, которая позволяет Геральту вспомнить отточенные и отработанные до автоматизма движения фехтования, мало связана с воспоминаниями о чем-либо еще. То, что он вспомнил бы Цири, если бы с ней встретился - спекуляции. Она участвовала в организации, которая собиралась разлучить Геральта и Йеннифер с Цири - чем вам не вполне дружеское поведение? Проголосовала она "за" - отлично, спасибо ей, так Цири действительно последний раз увидела Геральта, однако вы написали: "Без разговоров отпустила Цири, попросившись вместе с ней, хотя понимала, что в Ложе ее по головке за это не погладят", - я и ответил, что в Ложе даже ее руководительница проголосовала "за", так что проблем с организацией из-за этого голосования быть у Трисс не должно. Да, спасибо ей за то, что она выступила с инициативой, но она не одна занималась этими поисками и не справилась бы без помощи других ведьмаков. Кроме того, от чего она там его лечила, у Геральта ведь ран не было? Ни от чего не лечила, просто помогла оправиться и прийти в себя человеку, потерявшему память. Книжный Геральт после путешествий с Дикой Охотой теряет память и перестает быть "книжным", ведь что есть человек и что формирует его, если не воспоминания? В первой игре Геральт "сам не свой" и ничего не помнит, в начале второй Трисс рассказывает по его просьбе какую-то часть его истории, которую знает сама. В течение всей игры он восстанавливает ту часть воспоминаний, которую Трисс не знала, и последний флешбек и полное восстановление случаются с ним непосредственно во время встречи с Лето в Лок-Муине - и все это время он "игровой" Геральт. Как бы с этого момента можно считать, что он снова "книжный", однако же людям иногда свойственно меняться в связи и под влиянием пережитых обстоятельств и нового опыта, поэтому Геральт в третьей части не книжный и не игровой, но и то, и то вместе. По вашему, на основе верных предпосылок можно делать только верные выводы? Ранее Трисс вполне себе неплохо смиряется с тем, что Геральт с Йеннифер, потом смиряется, что он с Фрингильей, потом снова с Йеннифер - она готова ждать его сколь угодно долго, пока он встречается с другими девушками. Игра даже утверждает, что после того, как Геральт предпочитает ей Шани, но потом расстается с медичкой, Трисс принимает его в свои "объятия" - хотя могла бы выказать Геральту свое неудовольствие, подкрепленное самоуважением и гордостью, всеми теми моментами, когда он ее отвергал. Нечто подобное делает Йеннифер, если в третьей части Геральт предпочитает ей Трисс, причем ее потеря памяти не волнует вовсе. Трисс же гораздо податливее и терпеливее, она способна мириться с тем, что у Геральт есть другая - она ждет его и желает быть с ним независимо от этого. Заметьте, я не пишу и не считаю, что это что-то плохое и порочит Трисс, и выставляет в негативном свете - нет, она просто такая, какая есть. Рад, что мы прояснили этот момент. Насчет мнения Сапковского, пруфы, пожалуйста. Да, быть с Йеннифер непросто, и ее вздорный характер и высокомерие не по силам вытерпеть даже Геральту. Но одновременно с этим в ней достаточно и положительных (ну или хотя бы неоднозначных и неотрицательных) качеств и сторон личности, которые, разумеется, не отменяют всего остального. ---- То, что он потерял память, не сделало его другим человеком. Трисс не участвовала в организации, которая хотела разлучить Геральта и Цири, она вступила в Ложу чародеек, которая должна была защищать магию и отстаивать интересы магов. Это Йеннифер решила разлучить Геральта и Цири, отдав ее в Аретузу, не посоветовавшись с ним. Трисс на тот момент была изгнана из Темерии, она "бомжевала", Ложа давала ей крышу и дело, которым она может заниматься, она необязательно должна была быть солидарной с целями Ложи относительно Цири, она там была не единственной и точно не ключевой фигурой. Так что я не вижу вины Трисс в том, что решила сделать Ложа, Филиппа голосовала за не для того, чтобы отпустить Цири в неизвестном направлении, Цири все еще была им нужна. Лечить можно не только от ран, слабость, лихорадку и прочее тоже можно лучить, чем Трисс и занималась. Человека формируют не воспоминания, а его моральные ориентиры, сомневаюсь, что они у Геральта сбились от потери памяти. Трисс ни с чем не смиряется, она находится в бешенстве, когда выслушивает Фрингилью, радуется ее неудаче, Огрызается на Йеннифер по пути в Ривию, скандалит с Геральтом, если игрок решает отдать Альвина Шани, но она его любит, поэтому все равно хочет быть с ним. Опять же это на усмотрение игрока, потому что я считаю, что Геральт не стал бы выбирать Шани и не стал бы ни с кем спать, ведь у него была Трисс, в книге Геральт спал с кем-то только тогда, когда был абсолютно свободен, никаких параллельных перепихонов у него не было. Так что это не означает, что Трисс все устраивало, и во второй части пишется, что она хочет стать одной и единственной женщиной в жизни Геральта, так что ее совсем не устраивает то, что Геральт встречается с другими девушками и никогда не устраивало, но иногда у нее не было иного выбора, кроме как смириться. Last question: do you prefer Triss Merigold or Yennefer of Vengerberg? There is no place for preferences here. Triss and Yennefer are fictitious characters created to serve the storyline. How they look, what they do, what they say and to whom – everything serves the storyline, intertwines and interweaves with the plot. Both ladies serve the plot and the plot only – they do not serve my preferences. Period. К сожалению у Йеннифер нет положительных качеств. До самого конца она остается прежней, я помню ее мысли, когда она пыталась получить кристалл из святилища Фрейи. Единственное, что она пыталась проявить, было вызвано появлением Цири, не будь ее, без чего-то большего она бы не была с Геральтом, Трисс было достаточно одного Геральта, больше ей ничего не требовалось. Faul and fair a day (обсуждение) 15:14, октября 15, 2017 (UTC) Другим человеком не стал, но опыт, знания и многие ранее присутствовавшие качества потерял. Поскольку в тот момент на Цири велась охота, место в Аретузе под защитой ректората было для нее как нельзя кстати, а с Геральтом она и так не виделась - это было его решение. Он отдал ее Йеннифер для обучения магии, а выстраивание учебного процесса - ее прерогатива. Как вы себе представляете "бомжевание" чародеев? Как наиболее могущественные индивиды мира могут не найти, где приткнуться или пожить? У них есть исследовательские центры, школы, целый цех и братство - можно что-то подыскать для себя. Ложа не дала ей "крышу" - это сделала Филиппа, а Трисс была наряду с ней, Кейрой и Маргаритой одной из основательниц организации. Да, Трисс не имела там какого-то особенного веса, но она вообще не высказалась против подобных планов Ложи, не предупредила своих друзей о таком обороте событий, а потом не попыталась объяснить Цири плюсы и возможности такой позиции, почему она поддерживает Ложу в этом вопросе. "...Филиппа голосовала за не для того, чтобы отпустить Цири в неизвестном направлении, Цири все еще была им нужна", - а Трисс что, голосовала за то, чтобы навсегда ее отпустить? Как это, если они по одному вопросу голосовали? Слабость, если она вообще была, у людей, а у ведьмаков тем более, проходит сама, про лихорадку никакой информации нет - и откуда ей болезни взяться? А моральные ориентиры откуда берутся? И моральные ориентиры: "поступать правильно, не бояться врагов, помогать слабым и не творить зла" - не очень четкий кодекс и регуляторы поведения. Для чего-то более систематизированного, полного и сформированного, чем Геральт и отличается, нужно пережить определенные ситуации, накопить какой-то опыт в широком смысле слова - без этого не сложится ни характер, ни нормы поведения. С потерей воспоминаний об этом опыте пропадает и выстроенная система норм. Может она и злится, но никаких последствий это не вызывает. Она готова простить Геральту любых других девушек, которые были до нее - даже прямой отказ от нее и отношения с Шани, которые по выбору игрока могут быть у них. "... но иногда у нее не было иного выбора, кроме как смириться", - и я о том же, что она может при необходимости мириться с такими обстоятельствами. Сапковский здесь вообще отказывается от оценивания их как живых людей и личностей и считает марионетками на сюжетном поприще. Решительность, храбрость, несгибаемая воля, сила характера, способность отстаивать свои интересы, способность независимо ни от чего добиваться своих целей, способность бороться до конца, независимость, желание и способность пожертвовать всем ради своих близких, даже собственной жизнью - чем вам не положительные качества? ---- Откуда информация, что потерял? Есть сознание и подсознание. Он отдал ее Йеннифер не для обучения магии, а для того, чтобы та помогла Цири с ее способностями, о том, чтобы сделать из нее чародейку речи не шло, но Йеннифер было виднее, ведь Цири ее предназначение, а кто такой Геральт? Кому вообще интересно его мнение? Представляю очень хорошо. До Соддена Трисс была никем, она стала заседать в совете лишь после битвы. Так что никаких обширных связей, как у Йеннифер, которые та приобрела за почти столетнюю карьеру, у нее не было и идти ей было некуда. И потом чародеи дискредитировали себя в тот момент, а Аретуза была разрушена. Ложа дала ей крышу и цель, которую она считала благородной, тогда речи о Цири не шло. В Ложе не демократия и права ветто там нет, так что голос Трисс был бы просто проигнорирован.А как бы они предупредила друзей? Например, тогда, когда с ней Йеннифер связалась, а Филиппа за ней следила? Но Йеннифер сама обо всем знала, почему она сама никого не предупредила? Или Трисс следовало перекинуть через плечо мешок и отправиться в Нильфгаард на поиски Геральта? Йен этого не сделала, она предпочла сидеть на Скеллиге и преследовать собственные цели. Трисс не поддерживала Ложу в этом вопросе, просто она либо с ними, либо она одна против всего мира. Она не Йен и связей у нее нет, Трисс сама говорила, что после Соддена тольо Йеннифер знала ее настолько близко, чтобы опознать, а остальные знали ее мимолетно, так укого ей просить помощи и убежища? Трисс голосовала за то, чтобы отпустить Цири, а дальше, пусть делает, что хочет, она бы не стала настаивать на ее возвращении. Вероятнее всего, Геральта не кормили пирожками в плену у Охоты. Когда он появляется у Каэр Морхена, то падает в обморок, ему явно не требовалось ни лечение, ни какая-либо иная помощь. Повторю, что Геральт хоть и потерял память, но рефлексы должны были остаться, они так просто не исчезают, раз он не забыл, с какой стороны за меч держаться, значит не забыл, какие действия, какие эмоции у него вызывают, и как на них надо реагировать. Я и не спорю, что готова, но вот вопрос, нравится ли ей это? Мне кажется, что нет, и будь ее воля, она бы оставила Геральта только для одной себя, но тут все на волю игрока, так как книжный Геральт не стал бы блядствовать, и Трисс была бы спокойна. А мириться ей приходилось только с Йеннифер и Фрингильей. Шани не рассматривается, как конкурент, я на нее даже внимания не обращал, потому что ничего она для меня не сделала. Это какая-то другая Йеннифер, потому что я увидел злобную, коварную, двуличную манипуляторшу. Эгоистку, абсолютно уверенную в своей исклчительности, непогрешимости и правоте, неспособную учиться на своих собственных ошибках, даже тогда, когда на ее лице и месте живого не остается от грабель, на которые она наступила. По факту, она как была криворукой горбуньей, с алкашом отцом, который избивал ее мать и изменял направо и налево, так такой она и осталась. Йеннифер моральный урод, эмоциональный инвалид, даже у Геральта чувств было больше, чем у нее. Да, она втемяшила себе в голову, что Цири для нее все, потому что ей больше не за что было зацепиться в жизни, и она стала всеми силами пытаться ее спасти, вот только к чему это привело? Если бы она хотела помочь ей, то связалась бы с Геральтом, нашла бы его, объяснилась, и вместе с ним разыскала дочь, но она, как всегда, была слишком самоуверенна и стала причиной гибели еще нескольких человек, как и многих других до них, о чем она, кстати, совершенно не сожалеет. Faul and fair a day (обсуждение) 18:24, октября 16, 2017 (UTC) Если Геральт более не знает, как готовить эликсиры, какие существуют чудовища и не разбирается в композиционном составе своего меча, вероятно, это означает, что опыт и прежние знания свои он утратил. Что вы в данном случае подразумеваете под "подсознанием"? "Помощь Цири с ее способностями" и есть обучение магии, контролю над энергией, силой, источником которой является сама Цири. Геральт просит у Йеннифер "профессиональную помощь", какую еще профессиональную помощь можно попросить у чародейки? Как чародейка может быть никем? За, по меньшей мере, 30 лет жизни Трисс не нашла ни одного друга или хотя бы приятеля, который готов был бы ей помочь, пусть даже не за бесплатно? Никогда не предполагала, что однажды ей может понадобиться чья-то помощь? Действительно хорошо представляете ситуацию, когда обладающая магией могущественная прелестная богатая девица остается безработной и бездомной и ничего не может с этим поделать? Аретуза не была разрушена, может быть Гарштанг и потрепало в ходе стычки, но это не значит, что школа закрылась. Дискредитировали только перед правителями государств, и то не всеми - больше не у кого помощи в мире просить? Когда был поднят вопрос о Цири, Трисс просто не высказалась против - это уже заметный звоночек. Йеннифер вот, которую вы чрезмерно не любите и презираете и которой отказываете в храбрости и решительности, ни секунды бы не сомневалась. "В Ложе не демократия и права ветто там нет, так что голос Трисс был бы просто проигнорирован", - вас не смущает, что в ней есть голосования и совместное решение вопросов? То, что Ложу собрала Филиппа не значит, что лишь ее голос там имеет значение, а авторитет непреложен. Шеала поднимется на уровень Филиппы только примерно к первой части игры, пока она особенного влияния на Ложу не имеет и с Филиппой не скооперировалась. Кроме них, из наиболее сильных магичек в организации состоят Францеска, которая могущественна примерно настолько, насколько и Филиппа, и Ида, которая вообще Знающая. Кроме того, Фрингилья, если память мне не изменяет, вообще помогла Йеннифер сбежать - тайно пошла против Ложи. Кто там что пока может кому диктовать? Речь идет не о Йеннифер, не переводите стрелки, тем более, что она-то как раз отправилась искать Вильгефорца/Цири/мстить/*что там она еще делала?*. "Трисс не поддерживала Ложу в этом вопросе, просто она либо с ними, либо она одна против всего мира", - о каком противостоянии Трисс и всего мира вы говорите? Т.е. за 5 лет, прошедших с Соддена до Танедда, Трисс не обзавелась знакомыми и друзьями? Голосовали они за то, чтобы отпустить Цири последний раз встретиться с Геральтом, вопроса, чтобы отпустить ее вовсе, не ставилось - голосования проводятся по определенному вынесенному на них предмету голосования, конкретному вопросу. Когда люди падают в обморок, то обычно без особенных трудностей приходят в себя через некоторое время и без посторонней помощи - у ведьмаков это как-то по-другом работает? Геральт бежит по лесу, пока не падает в изнеможении - ему после этого что, чаю горячего надо было заварить? Какая помощь нужна взрослому мужчине, тренированному воину для восстановления сил? Вы серьезно не чувствуете разницу между мышечной памятью, выработанными рефлексами и нравственными принципами и установками? Разумеется, не нравится - кому бы понравилось, но я-то просто утверждаю факт того, что Трисс вполне способна с этим смириться и пережить это. В играх она принимает в свои объятия Геральта, даже если он встречался до этого с Шани - и ваши аргументы о том, что вы бы так не поступили, потому что это неканон и Геральт бы так не сделал, этого обстоятельства никак не меняют. Т.е., возвращаясь, к уже упомянутым чуть выше качествам Йеннифер, вы отрицаете у нее наличие всего того, что я описал в прошлом комментарии? Да, она эгоистичная, гордая, лицемерная, самовлюбленная, не обладающая особенными сочувствием или милосердием, властная, нетерпимая, манипулятивная и привередливая дрянь - ну и какое это имеет значение в нашей дискуссии? Как это не сочетается с возможностью существования у нее положительных качеств? Тем не менее не вижу смысла в упоминании вами пороков ее отца - причем тут это? А у Геральта вообще полно чувств, сравнение с ним никак не служит улучшению выразительности. Когда живешь сотню-другую лет и являешься могущественной чародейкой, очень трудно не быть уверенной в себе. Причиной гибели кого она там явилась? ---- Геральт ничего не утратил, знаками он научился пользоваться просто щелкнув по камню, но я думаю, что это игромех. Зелья он тоже стал сразу варить, будто всю жизнь этим занимался, с мечом управлялся, как мастер. Так что ничего он не забыл, помнит тело, помнит и дух. Речи о том, чтобы отдать ее в Аретузу и сделать чародейкой не шло, Геральт не был доволен подобной перспективой, но его мнение игнорировалось. Представьте себе, могла. Трисс не Йеннифер и не спала со всеми подряд ради положения и связей, если ее опознать после Соддена не могли, о чем еще можно говорить? Она была обычной чародейкой из Марибора не более того. Дружила с ведьмаками и Нэннеке. Представители государств могут не пустить на свою территорию чародейку, что ей делать? То, что она не высказалась против, никакой не звоночек. Ее бы никто воспринимать не стал, все решили за нее, при чем остальные чародейки не были против, поэтому, что мог значить один ее голос? На тот момент Трисс хотела узнать, кто такая Цири на самом деле. Трисс не обзавелась знакомыми, если ей больше некуда было пойти. Когда люди падают в обморок от изнеможения, как физического, так и эмоционального, они не очень быстро приходят в себя и возвращаются к привычной физической активности, даже ведьмаки. Геральту было нужно лечение, восстановление сил с помощью магии или алхимии. Не чувствую разницы. Если человек всю жизнь поступал в соответствии со своим внутренним нравственным кодексом, то ничего для него не изменится. У него в крови останется предрасположенность к тем или иным действиям. Геральт уже в Каэр Морхене начинает вспоминать свои прежние чувства, вот и прежние ориентиры вспомнил. Ее положительные качества меркнут на фоне отрицательных, вот в чем дело. И я не верю в искренность, проявляемых ею положительных качеств. Семья оказывает большое влияние на становление характера, наблюдая за родителями, она формировала свое видение человеческих взаимоотношений.У той же Трисс была нормальныя семья, по крайней мере от фамилии она не отказалась, значит с родителями у нее проблем не было, вот и выросла она в очень приятного человека, о котором сложно сказать плохо. Йен стала причиной гибели Кагыра, Мильвы, Ангулемы и Региса, из-за нее Цири пришла к Вильгефорцу и попала на его стол, из-за нее затонуло два драккара, хотя их мне не так жалко. Я уж не стану говорить, череду каких трагических событий вызвали ее необдуманные действия на Таннеде. Кроме того, во время "испытания" в храме Фрейи перед ней всплывали видения людей, которых она предала, которых она убила, которые убили ради нее и которые убили себя из-за нее, их было много, но ей было плевать. Faul and fair a day (обсуждение) 15:54, октября 17, 2017 (UTC) Знаки - это жесты и концентрация воли, и да, игромех в том числе. Нет, не сразу: (вы же любите ссылаться на моменты из начала первой игры) Эскель и Весемир в начале первой игры учат Геральта варить эликсиры, в первую очередь, снадобье для Трисс, кстати говоря. Фехтование - мышечная память. "... помнит тело, помнит и дух", - что за абсурд, какой еще помнящий что-то дух? Память тела, приученного к определенным действиям не всегда связана с сознательной реакцией - вы никогда с таким не сталкивались? Если столетняя могущественная чародейка посчитала, что для обучения контролю над своей силой Цири нужно учиться в Аретузе, то, вероятно, это нужная мера. Да, не посоветовавшись с Геральтом, но в данном случае неуместно ссылаться на современные представления об опекунстве, а он дал Йеннифер картбланш в воспитании Цири. Вы считаете, что женщина может обзаводиться знакомствами исключительно через постель? В нашей беседке не хватает участника, яро отстаивающего феминистические взгляды. Травмы и ожоги могли быть настолько серьезными, что опознать ее полуживое тело было невозможно, пока оно бы хоть немного не регенерировало. "... обычной чародейкой из Марибора...", - даже в мире ведьмака чародеи далеко не обычные ребята. Каждый правитель лично на тысячах километров следит за тем, чтобы не пускать на свою территорию чародеев, и интуитивно чувствует, если чародею все-таки удается это сделать? На Севере осталось не так много свободных королевств: Редания, где Филиппа правит - тут далеко не против чародеев, Каэдвен, где Сабрина вертит Хенсельтом - тоже все нормально с магической политикой, либо Ковир, где всем вообще все равно. Так что, некуда податься? "Ее бы никто воспринимать не стал...", - вероятно, не стал бы, однако она и не попыталась. Может быть, и стал бы, а может быть и не стал - сказать наверняка не позволяет отсутствие других чародеек в качестве ПОВов, что дает вам основание полагать, что они были не против и все поголовно бездушные нелюди? "...они не очень быстро приходят в себя и возвращаются к привычной физической активности", - обычные люди-боксеры после жесточайших и не первых нокдаунов, бывает, встают в течение всего 10 секунд и могут продолжать драться - что тут говорить про ведьмака? Восстановление сил достигается с помощью сна, покоя и плотной трапезы - магия тут не нужна. Если вы не понимаете разницы между тупыми заученными движениями тела, рефлексами, которые могут осуществляться непроизвольно и без внимательного контроля за их осуществлением разума - как вождение автомобиля, ходьба, тот же бокс - и принятием сложных, неоднозначных с нравственной точки зрения решений, и формированием собственных мнения, точки зрения и разветвленной системы моральных взглядов и принципов поведения, то я с трудом представляю, как мы вообще ведем эту дискуссию. То, что он говорит Трисс: "мне кажется, ты была важна для меня", - ни о каких серьезных подвижках в восстановлении памяти не говорит. Про ориентиры я уже писал: "поступать хорошо" - вот уже ориентир, но для его существования не нужно вообще никакого характера. "К сожалению у Йеннифер нет положительных качеств". "Ее положительные качества меркнут на фоне отрицательных", - что-то как-то опять неувязочка немножко. Хехе, меркнут или нет - каждый сам для себя решает, поскольку у всех разные мнения насчет того, что приемлемо, что сносно, а что недопустимо. Считаете, что подобный набор качеств можно подделать или изобразить: "решительность, храбрость, несгибаемая воля, сила характера, способность отстаивать свои интересы, способность независимо ни от чего добиваться своих целей, способность бороться до конца, независимость, желание и способность пожертвовать всем ради своих близких, даже собственной жизнью"? Т.е. вы вменяете Йеннифер в вину то, что ее отец имел проблемы с алкоголем и ходил налево? Или считаете, что от того, что ее отец бил ее мать, она стала терпимо относиться к насилию? Странно тогда, что изнасилованные девушки не вырабатывают терпимое отношения к подобным действиям. Опять спекуляции - а еще какие-то теории оспариваете нашей соседней дискуссии я обязательно однажды доберусь, когда у меня будет чуть меньше дел: с чего вы взяли, что у Трисс была нормальная семья? Почему она тогда стала чародейкой? С чего вы взяли, что это ее фамилия, а не придуманная ею уже в сознательном возрасте? С чего вы взяли, что уровень ее недовольства своей семьей просто не достиг нужного уровня, чтобы отказаться от своей фамилии? Кроме того, почему вы считаете, что у Йеннифер вообще изначально была фамилия и что она от нее отказалась? С таким же успехом в их смерти можно обвинять вообще, кого хочешь: Геральта - он их всех повел за собой в замок, Вильгефорца - он был причиной, почему они попали в замок, Стефана - он набирал наемников и Бонарта тоже он нанял, Дийкстру - за то, что он не нашел Вильгефорца раньше и не арестовал/убил его, Фрингилью - за то, что она не прочитала мысли Геральта и не поняла, что он обманул ее с Рыс-Руном (а если она этого не умела, то виновата в том, что не научилась), Анариетту - она снабдила "дружину" деньгами, географическими картами и снаряжением, всю Ложу чародеек - за то, что они тоже не нашли Вильгефорца, Эмгыра - за то, что он приказал организовать Танеддский бунт, из-за чего Цири телепортировалась непонятно куда, а затем попала в руки Вильгефорцу, Виллентретенмерта - за то, что он не убил Геральта в той истории в Голополье, и ведьмак дожил до всех этих событий/за то, что он не прилетел их всех спасти, Региса - он мог бы невидимкой проникнуть в замок и оторвать Вильгефорцу голову в одно движение, круг друидов - он обнаружил у Вильгефорца магические способности, ту чародейку, которая сподвигла его учиться магии, и, в конце концов, их самих - за то, что они пошли за Геральтом и оказались недостаточно хорошими воинами, чтобы выжить в том бою. Драккары добровольно пошли на смерть - они скеллигцы, их такие мелочи тоже не волнуют. На Танедде все случилось в силу множества обстоятельств, и вина Йеннифер там вообще ни к месту. С таким же успехом можно обвинять практически любого: Тиссаю - она сняла антимагический барьер, Вильгефорца - он все это затеял, Эмгыра - он сотрудничал с Вильгефорцем и дал ему людей, Лидию - она помогла Вильгефорцу освободиться, Францеску - она пустила эльфов, реданскую и темерскую тайные службы - за то, что они недостаточно хорошо обыскали остров и не нашли в нем корабль эльфов, а также не сумели дать им достойный отпор, Филиппу и Дийкстру - они не предугадали подобного варианта развития событий, всех сообщников Вильгефорца - за то, что они его поддержали, "правильных" магов Севера - за то, что они не победили чародеев-предателей, хотя и превосходили их числом... ну, я надеюсь, вы понимаете, к чему я. А кто из персонажей Саги не убивал? "Предательство" не равно "убийство". Там не говорится, что кто-то убил ради нее - упоминается лишь, что она кого-то просто "использовала". В том, что кто-то убил себя из-за нее необязательно есть ее вина. Тем более, что она утверждает, что у всего того, что она делала или что с ней происходило, были свои причины - причем достаточные, чтобы так поступать. ---- Геральт вспоминает все слишком быстро, чтобы говорить о том, что никакой памяти о его кодексе у него не осталось.Когда он говорит Трисс, что чувства возвращаются, я не вижу смысла пытаться усмотреть здесь что-то иное, а если возвращаются чувства, то и ориентиры должны вернуться. То есть, когда он встанет перед моральным выбором, подсознание должно будет подсказать ему, что надо делать. Если Геральт не согласен, она не должна была ничего решать, он ей такого исключительного права не давал, но Йеннифер, как всегда, на все и всех плевать. Тут я сужу по Йен, по Филиппе, Сабрине, даже по Дийкстре можно так сказать, по Кантареле. Трисс же было не к кому податься, получается, что таких хороших друзей, которые были готовы рискнуть своим собственным положением, чтобы помочь ей, у нее не оказалось, и ей пришлось шпионить на Филиппу, чтобы отработать свое пребывание у нее под крылышком. Еслы бы у нее такие были, она бы не сидела в Монтекальво и не моталась по всему миру, чтобы подслушивать в корчме. Однако Йеннифер ее полуживое тело опознать бы смогла, но никого ближе, чем она, у нее просто не оказалось, а Йен была ослеплена. У каждого правителя есть пограничники и разведка, так что, если бы "преступница", которую выперли из государства, перешла их границу, ее бы поймали и посадили, а может и сожгли. Трисс смогла обратиться только к Филиппе, а та согласилась, чтобы ее использовать в своих целях против Геральта и Йеннифер. Сабрине не было никакого дела до Трисс, с чего бы она стала ей помогать?И кого это Трисс знала в Ковире, чтобы там осесть и жить? Цены там большие, а Трисс выгнали и лишили работы, имущества. Трисс никто бы слушать не стал, когда Филиппа рассказывала о своем плане, никто не возразил, Что до Трисс, она верила в Филиппу, может считала, что Цири в итоге сама сможет во всем разобраться, что ее не смогут заставить плясать под дудку Ложи? Геральт упал в обморок от изнеможения и несколько дней не приходил в себя, не понимаю, что еще тут надо обсуждать. ТО, что он вспоминает Трисс, говорит о продвижении в возвращении прежних ощущений. Если бы он относился к ней, как к кому-то, кого видит впервые, то моно было бы сказать, что он совершенно другой человек, с новой личностью, на которую совсем никак не влияют десятки прожитых лет. Тем более, что он в точности повторяет фразу, когда-то ранее сказанную Трисс. Так как ее положительные качества меркнут, я бы не стал их расматривать. Как я сказал, я сомневаюсь в искренности ее поступков, я считаю, что она поступает только так, как будет выгодно ей и если эт включает в себя решительность, храбрость и волю, то она их задействует, но не по доброте душевной. Я не виню Йеннифер в поступках ее родителей, а говорю, что эти поступки пагубно отразились на ее психическом состоянии. У Трисс была нормальная семья, потому что она сама по себе нормальная и обычная: веселая, вечно хохочущая. Посмотрел бы я на нее, если бы в ее семье были бы такие же отношения, как у Йеннифер. Приставка из Венгерберга, как и из Ривии. явно не может быть фамилией, а вот Меригольд, Эйльхарт, Глевиссиг и прочие могут. В их смерти можно винить только Йеннифер, потому что, если бы не ее эгоцентризм, ее доведенная до абсурда самоуверенность, она бы не попала в ловушку, а путешествовала с Геральтом и отыскали бы они Цири намного быстрее. Геральт вообще большую часть времени считал, что Цири в Нильфгаарде, Йеннифер же не удосужила себя его предупредить, решила, что пусть бегает себе, потом в благородном порыве совершит какой-нибудь глупый поступок, а потом и вовсе кончится с ножом в спине. Кому вообще нужен этот Геральт? А что до остального, то не надо передергивать. На Таннеде вина Йеннифер очень кстати, она опять решила все за всех, мнение Геральта опять пошло нахуй, но кто бы сомневался? Ее попросили привести Цири к заговорщикам, чтобы она рассказала, она привела и даже на мгновение не задумалась о возможных последствиях, ведь куда интереснее разгребать бардак, чем его избегать. Там говорится, что она убивала, она предавала, ради нее убивали и из-за нее кончали жизнь самоубийством, кстати, Геральт сам чуть не оказался в этом списке, и она опят бы сказала:"Да мне как-то вообще без разницы", А ее основания меня не интересуют, они явно не были благородными, а что она преследовала свои цели, идя по головам других, используя окружающих, как только она хочет, верю. И да, я с удовольствием почитаю о том, что поцелуй руки человека, находящегося по статусу выше тебя, означает симпатию, привязанность, любовь, а может даже вожделение Faul and fair a day (обсуждение) 16:30, октября 18, 2017 (UTC) Что конкретно он очень быстро вспоминает? Как поступил бы в той или иной ситуации? Да у него в игре выбор всегда есть, причем говорить о его неканоничности не приходится. Эмоции и моральный компас - разные вещи. Про ориентиры я уже дважды писал. "... подсознание должно будет подсказать ему, что надо делать", - а он к нему обязательно должен прислушаться? А если не подскажет? А если подскажет не то? Принципы для того и существуют - чтобы разрешать сложные ситуации, из которых нельзя найти выход, сделав простейший выбор из двух опций: "Это хорошо - так я сделаю, а это плохо - так я делать не буду". Возможно, она и не должна была принимать такое решение в одиночку, однако же при встрече с Геральтом они смогли все обсудить - без него в этой истории никто никуда все равно не поехал. Хехе, по Дийкстре. Ну три примера - и что, тенденция? Или безоговорочное доказательство? Тем более, что всех описанных вами девушек отличает несносный характер и сравнительная неразборчивость, а для вас Трисс немножко святая - серьезно считаете, что никак иначе прекрасный пол друзей не заводит? Не допускаете мысли, что она просто верила в цели Ложи и хотела в ней участвовать не потому, что "податься больше было некуда"? Она также, как и другие персонажи саги сделала выбор. Может правильный, может и нет. Вот вам диалог на размышление: :"— Поскольку это не в интересах ложи. — Глаза чародейки полыхнули фиолетовым пламенем. :— Ты слышала, Трисс. Вот она — твоя ложа. Вот оно — ее истинное обличье, вот они, ее истинные интересы. Ну и что скажешь? Ты была девочке наставницей, почти, как ты сама сказала, старшей сестрой. А Геральт... :— Не бери Трисс на романтику. — Филиппа ответила огнем в глазах. — Девочку мы найдем и спасем без твоей помощи. А если повезет тебе, то мы будем только рады и благодарны, поскольку ты выручишь нас, сэкономишь нам время и деньги. Ты вырвешь девочку из рук Вильгефорца, мы вырвем ее из твоих. А Геральт? Что такое Геральт? :— Ты слышала, Трисс? :— Прости меня, — глухо сказала Трисс Меригольд. — Прости, Йеннифэр. :— О нет, Трисс. Никогда". Сами же говорите, что Йеннифер ослепла и не могла до какого-то момента ее опознать. Сколько нужно времени, чтобы молве разнести новости о гибели 14 чародеев на холме? Вся разведка и все пограничники (какие еще пограничники - максимум конные разъезды или патрули и заставы - на дворе XIII в.) поголовно "чистоплотные"? Пограничники вылезают из-под земли в любом месте, где телепорт откроется? Трисс что, не может за себя постоять? И кто вообще сжигал чародеев в это время, что за очередной абсурд? Конечно, Филиппе и Сабрине не особенно есть дело - но там речь идет не о Сабрине и Филиппе, а о целых королевствах, в которых нейтрально относятся к чародеям. Совсем не обязательно просить помощи у кого-то из чародеев - можно просто поселиться в каком-либо городке. Кого-то надо обязательно знать, когда переезжаешь куда-то? Я повторюсь, она могущественная богатая (Трисс что, непроходимо тупая и не делала никаких сбережений, никаких тайников и счета в банках не открывала - никогда не предполагала, что однажды ее могут выдворить из Темерии?) привлекательная и талантливая чародейка - она не может найти себе работу на Севере? Вы представляете с точки зрения рынка, как чародеи должны были бы цениться в качестве уникальных специалистов? "... когда Филиппа рассказывала о своем плане, никто не возразил...", - Трисс как раз была одной из этих "никто". Как вы забавно склонны обвинять одного персонажа во всех грехах, и при этом оправдывая другому любые проступки даже в тех ситуациях, когда проступков нет. Не думали, что с таким максимально субъективным подходом вам не стоит заниматься редактированием вики? Не понимаю, с чего вы взяли, что он несколько дней не приходил в себя - да, говорится, что с того момента, как его нашли, прошла затем пара дней, но ничего про его бессознательное состояние. "Никак не влияют" и "не установлено, как влияют" - разные вещи. Ну конечно он так говорит Трисс, потому что в точности вспоминает их прежнюю беседу, это не пасхалка и даже не просто распространенный оборот речи. "И я не верю в искренность, проявляемых ею положительных качеств". "Как я сказал, я сомневаюсь в искренности ее поступков...", - кончайте менять собственные тезисы, я устал вас вашей же кашей кормить. Не вижу связи между добротой и решительностью - это совершенно независимые друг от друга качества. Что за бред - как можно проявлять силу воли только в выгодных ситуациях? "По факту, она как была криворукой горбуньей, с алкашом отцом, который избивал ее мать и изменял направо и налево, так такой она и осталась", - а звучит так, будто, вы считаете, что ее патологический недуг и проблемная семья - ее вина, причем так остается на протяжении всей жизни. За целый век не смогла оправиться от детских травм? Ничего больше с ней не приключалось за это время? Никаких доказательств у ваших рассуждений о том, что у Трисс была нормальная семья, нет, кроме того, что "ну вот посмотрите, она вроде добрая, и фамилия у нее еще есть". У бедных сословий Средневековья зачастую не было фамилий, Йеннифер могла происходить из такой семьи и вообще не иметь фамилии. Кроме того, вы не ответили на ряд предыдущих моих вопросов: Почему она Трисс тогда стала чародейкой? С чего вы взяли, что это ее фамилия, а не придуманная ею уже в сознательном возрасте? С чего вы взяли, что уровень ее недовольства своей семьей просто не достиг нужного уровня, чтобы отказаться от своей фамилии? В замок Вильгефорца Йеннифер попала в рамках эксперимента и расследования, куда переместился Вильгефорц и где может быть Цири. Она посчитала, что у нее нет времени искать Геральта в предгорьях Амелл, кроме того, памятуя их последний бой с Вильгефорцем, она не считала, что он может его победить - и была в целом права. Йеннифер не плевать на Геральта, перечитайте, лучше всего в оригинале, на польском - чтобы не искажать смысл, всю ту беседу Йеннифер-Трисс-Филиппа через мегаскоп, пару строчек которой я чуть выше привел. Вы путаете значение слова "эгоцентризм". Геральт и его компашка не за Йеннифер отправились в Стигга, а за Вильгефорцем и Цири. Цири отправилась спасать Йеннифер и максимально тупо угодила в ловушку, тоже, кстати, поступив очень самонадеянно, так что сама виновата. Какое мнение Геральта можно запросить во время бунта и таких событий? Вы считаете, что на все нужно спрашивать мнение Геральта, никуда не ходить, ничего не делать и только его спрашивать? На момент, когда Йеннифер привела Цири, заговорщики были закованы в двимерит и ничего не могли сделать. Это Тиссая разметала всех "правильных" чародеев и освободила Вильгефорца - это ее надо бы винить в случившемся на острове. "Ты перечисляешь мне преданных, обманутых, использованных, ты обвиняешь меня от имени тех, кто умер от моей ли руки, или из-за меня покончивших с собой? То, что когда-то я подняла руку на самое себя?" - тут не говорится, что ради нее кто-то кого-то убил. Кроме того, все персонажи саги убивали, причем частенько ради кого-то. Обман и предательство - это жизнь людей, так уж у нас заведено и не является чем-то невероятно выходящим за рамки. В том, что кто-то убил себя из-за Йеннифер, не обязательно есть ее вина. Геральт тогда поступил глупо, более того, он был пьян и искренне уверен, что вооружен. И почему она должна о чем-то или ком-то жалеть? Вы не знаете "качества" тех, кого она в жизни обижала, и не знаете, по каким причинам, но зато отменно судите. Не понимаю, о каком поцелуе вы говорите. ---- Если внутренний голос говорит, что надо сделать так, обычно никто не протестует. Внутренний голос Геральта подсказал ему о его чувствах к Трисс, он к нему прислушался, и они были верны, точно так же он бы прислушивался к нему и после. Неверно. Йеннифер уже привезла Цири в Аретузу, уже поставила всех перед фактом, а Геральту осталось лишь согласиться, потому что он знал, что спорить с ней себе дороже. Ей некуда было податься, у нее не было столь близких друзей, готовых помочь ей в любую минуту. На фоне остальных чародеек Трисс святая. И в тот момент Трисс уже пересекла точку невозврата, когда она либо с Ложей, либо с ней сделают что-о очень плохое, например, превратят в пускающего слюни и гадящего под себя овоща. Я не могу винить ее за то, что она не пошла против Филиппы, слишком разный у них уровень. Тем более, что Трисс не соглашается и не подтверждает слова Филиппы, а изиняется за то, что ничего не может сделать, за то, что слишком боится пойти против. Но тут опять все дело в том, что больше нигде и никто ее не ждет. И что с того, что она попала бы на территорию какого-нибудь королевства? Ей бы дали работу, если бы знали, что она персона нон грата? Не надо нести чепуху, если на правительственном уровне ее изгнали, никто ее никуда не примет, никому она не будет нужна, какой бы хорошей чародейкой она ни была, а искать покровителя через постель она бы не стала, в отличие от Йеннифер в Ринде. Сожжение было примером, посадили бы ее в тюрьму или выгнали за границу. А в нейтральных королевствах ее никто не ждал, там своих чародеев достаточно, им не нужна чародейка, которую изгнали из своей страны. Может не предполагала и все ее сбережения находились в Темерии? Она не настолько могущественна и богата, просто способная чародейка на подъеме своей карьеры и "могущества", она же не старая магестресса, к этому моменту она лишь несколько лет была советницей, может они и зарабатывают много, но сомневаюсь, что она заработала бы столько, чтобы сделать множество разных нычек, с помощью которых смогла бы безбедно жить. Опять же, чародеев тогда было, как грязи, а свои всегда ближе, чем пришлый. Трисс не возразила, потому что у нее не было выбора. Ложа давала ей крышу над головой и занятие, а так же благородную цель, как считала она. А потом Трисс и так поняла, что Ложа ее обманывает. Но опять же, без Ложи она бы не вернулась в Темерию в виде советницы. Подразумевается, что он только очнулся и вышел на улицу, иначе он бы не смотрел на меч с удивлением, думаю, он бы уже, как минимум, был на его спине. Это пасхалка только со стороны игроков. Геральт не может знать, что такое пасхалка, он говорит ее, потому что уже находился в подобной ситуации с теми же участниками, вот и воспроизвел ее. Так же и во всех последующих ситуациях, в каких он мог находиться ранее, внутренний голос подскажет ему, как поступить и что с казать. Не вижу противоречия. Йеннифер строила из себя превознемогающую героиню только тогда, когда ей это было нужно, но могла при этом и в спину ударить. Не звучит это так, ее детские обиды и комплексы остались с ней на протяжении всей ее жизни, Она не смогла с ними справиться, раз не сумела перемениться, во всяком случае на момент "Нечто большего".А все, что с ней приключалось, являлось следствием этих ее обид и комплексов. Трисс стала чародейкой, потому что смогла стать чародейкой, меня ее причины мало интересуют, я даже благодарен ей за это, ведь она сможет прожить намного дольше. У нее есть фамилия, она не ведет себя, как обиженный ребенок, поэтому так сложно сказать, что у нее было тяжелое детство. А у Йеннифер фамилии нет, даже если у ее самьи фамилии не было, из Венгерберга она явно придумала сама, а у Трисс есть полноценная и настоящая фамилия. В замок Вильгефорца Йеннифер попала из-за упоротости своим эгоизмом и своей непогрешимостью. Она опять все за всех посчтитала и опять села в лужу. Йеннифер было плевать на Геральта, иначе она не стала бы действовать самостоятельно, а хотя бы попыталась бы его предупредить. У Трисс такой возможности не было. Геральт отправился туда спасать Цири и Йеннифер, если бы там не было Йеннифер, там бы не было и Цири, но спасибо Йеннифер, Цири там появилась и ему пришлось вытаскивать обеих, хотя в него никто не верил, в том числе сама Йеннифер, она же сама все могла сделать. Надо было задуматься о последствиях и не использовать девочку, как марионетку в чьих-то планах. Но ей было все равно. Уверен, что ради Трисс никто никого не убивал, ради Геральта тоже, ради Лютика никто никого не убивал, а вот убить кого-то ради Йеннифер это нормально. А предательство и обман когда стали положительными действиями? Кого предал или обманул Геральт или Трисс да так, чтобы потом их жертвы им в кошмарах являлись? Но елси речь идет о Йеннифер, то все нормально, ей можно. И Геральт не поступал глупо, он был доведен до отчаяния ее дейсвиями, не он первый. Мне все равно, кого она обижала, я сужу по ее делам, а не по их. Поцелуй руки, на основе которого можно строить вздорные теории и всерьез их рассматривать. Faul and fair a day (обсуждение) 17:51, октября 19, 2017 (UTC) А если внутренний голос не подскажет? А если подскажет не то, что вы лично считаете правильным? В игре, в том числе и поэтому, у Геральта есть выбор, как поступить, поэтому игра и нелинейная. Из некоторых ситуаций нельзя найти выход, просто сделав простейший выбор из двух опций: "Это хорошо - так я сделаю, а это плохо - так я делать не буду", - или прислушавшись к интуиции/внутреннему голосу. И Геральт сталкивается с такими ситуациями. Для именно таких случаев и существуют принципы, сложившиеся правила поведения, основанные на взглядах личности на нравственную сторону дела, однако такой свод установок не может быть у человека, который не имеет социального опыта или не имеет о нем воспоминаний. Они приехали на Танедд не только потому, что Йеннифер хотела отдать Цири в Аретузу, они приехали на съезд магов. Если у Геральта не хватает характера и желания спорить с Йеннифер, то совершенно не имеет значения, посоветовались они о чем-то или нет – поступят так, как Йеннифер скажет. В некоторых парах так строятся отношения, никогда с таким не сталкивались? Предоставить комнату могут только близкие друзья? Никогда не слышали о договоре аренды? Тем более, что она была знакома, например, с Крахом – что, он ее не согласился принять? Сказал, что плохо к магам относится? То, что на фоне манипуляторш и стерв Трисс кажется хорошей, не значит, что в отрыве от взятых объектов сравнения ничего не поменяется. Есть и другие неплохие чародейки, например, Марти Содергрен – она вот не побоялась ни «костров», ни королевской немилости, не попала в Ложу или под влияние Филиппы, была под Бренной и альтруистично помогала раненным. С чего вы взяли, что ей что-то угрожало? Выйти из Ложи можно – Йеннифер вам в пример как максимально резкий способ это сделать. Но делать так резко необязательно. Если бы она сообщила Ложе, что не хочет в этом участвовать, неужели остальные чародейки посчитали бы, что «святая» Трисс их сдаст? Во второй части они вообще перестали приглашать ее на собрания, исключив таким образом из Ложи, так что в этом нет никаких проблем. А трусость (или такое своеобразное «благоразумие») и страх перед Филиппой вы не рассматриваете как порок? Не считаете, что это, в общем-то, неочень для персонажа? Или что это предательство своих друзей – отказ им помогать из-за страха или ради собственной жизни? Никто никого нигде не ждет, но мир велик и найти себе в нем место вполне возможно. Вон вам Скеллиге как вариант. Она персона нон грата в Темерии, из которой ее выставили, а что насчет остальных государств, нейтрально настроенных по отношению к чародеям? Редания, Каэдвен, Ковир, Лига – там все нормально с магической политикой. И всяким гильдиям, цехам, банкам и остальным частникам где-нибудь в Голополье все равно, что там считает далекий король Темерии, занятый войной с чудовищным противником, здесь только фактор прибыли будет играть роль. Чепуха – это то, что один король, а уж тем более частное лицо по каким-то неведомым причинам последует решениям другого, совершенно не связанного с ним короля, и откажется от возможности иметь выгоду от магических услуг чародея, который еще готов идти на уступки. Вы вообще ничего не смыслите в том, как работают отношения между предпринимателями (чародеями в данном случае) и потребителями? Чем больше на рынке магических услуг субъектов, оказывающих такие услуги, тем ниже их цена – это выгодно потребителям, в том числе и королю Ковира, например. Так почему там не нужна еще одна чародейка, которая еще и находится в неблагоприятной ситуации и которая вполне готова в связи с этим уменьшить цены на свои услуги? Повторяю вопрос: почему вы считаете, что женщина может заводить знакомства и друзей только через постель? Как бы деньги на роскошные платья и украшения есть, а на аренду жилья нет? Выбор всегда есть, да, с определенными последствиями, но вот вам Йеннифер в пример. Может быть, кто-нибудь бы Трисс и поддержал – но теперь уж не узнать, ведь она даже не попыталась, даже впоследствии робко не спросила Филиппу между делом, возможно ли избежать такого исхода событий. Очень достоверный источник – «подразумевается», однако же никаких иных оснований предполагать подобное нет. Тем более, что Геральт уже знает, кто он такой, где он, кто его окружает, знает, что такое вольты и пируэты – это все ему Трисс успела рассказать с того момента, когда он очнулся и по пути во внутренний двор Каэр Морхена? Он не смотрит на меч с удивлением, не знаю, как вы с графикой 2007 года можете различить у него на лице какие-то эмоции. Зачем ему в крепости с друзьями меч? Не думаете, что это гейммех – дать Геральту меч только в определенный момент игры? «Ты была важна для меня», - очень расхожая фраза, она не обязательно является отсылкой к предыдущему моменту. Более того, учитывайте особенности перевода. Не видите противоречий между фразами «сомневаюсь в искренности качеств» и «сомневаюсь в искренности поступков»? Сила воли проявляется не только, когда нужно строить из себя «превозмогающую героиню» (поясните, кстати, что вы имеете в виду под этим словосочетанием, желательно с указанием момента). А решительность, способность бороться до конца и все то прочее изобразить нельзя – это же не вежливость или обходительность. Ну послушайте тогда, как это звучит: «Йеннифер какой была в детстве, такой осталась и сейчас. Сейчас она злобная, коварная, двуличная манипуляторша и эгоистка. Зная, что сейчас она такая же, как была в детстве, то можно утверждать, что она и в детстве была злобной, коварной, двуличной манипуляторшей и эгоисткой. Кроме того, ее отец был алкоголиком и бил ее. Зная, что она в детстве была злобной, коварной, двуличной манипуляторшей и эгоисткой, то логично сделать вывод, что отец бил ее именно за это. Значит, в подобном отношении к ней есть ее вина». Даже прожив всего 30-40 лет, человеку очень трудно измениться, что уж говорить про сотню лет? Отличный вывод, не иначе заканчивали психфак и имеете опыт терапии глубоких детских травм? Как удобно просто сказать «меня это не интересует», и в очередной раз указать, что вы идеализируете этого персонажа и не способны объективно оценивать ничего, что с ним хоть как-то связано. Вы считаете, что травмирующие ситуации могут с человеком произойти только в детстве? Или что человек может иметь недостатки только из-за того, что его в детстве "недолюбили"? Или что любые неприятности, которые случались с человеком в детстве, откладываются у него в памяти? Ну придумала Йеннифер приставку «из Венгерберга», и что? И почему вы не считаете, что она действительно родилась в Венгерберге? Также, есть еще пара вопросов, на которые вы традиционно не ответили: С чего вы взяли, что это ее фамилия, а не придуманная ею уже в сознательном возрасте? С чего вы взяли, что уровень ее недовольства своей семьей просто не достиг нужного уровня, чтобы отказаться от своей фамилии? Как раз наоборот: она не хотела впутывать Геральта, а также, памятуя их последний бой с Вильгефорцем, не считала, что он может его победить - и была в целом права. Она не хотела, чтобы он пострадал – и это, кстати, вполне нормальная и распространенная реакция в таких ситуациях – уберечь кого-то, кто тебе дорог, от опасности. О чем предупредить? Что его миссия преследует ложную цель? В этом он и без нее разобрался. Значит у одной Йеннифер возможность связаться с Геральтом была, однако она посчитала, что на это нет времени и не хотела рисковать им, один Вильгефорц нашел Геральта и его компашку и послал за ними наемников, а Трисс, располагая ресурсами Ложи и обладая поддержкой могущественных чародеек, не могла найти Геральта и предупредить его *о чем-то там, о чем его надо было предупредить. Ничего не смущает? Геральт собирался в замок и до того момента, как узнал, что в нем Йеннифер, и поехал бы туда даже в том случае, если бы ее там не было, и даже если бы там не было Цири. Поехал бы, потому что Вильгефорц. Когда учитель Йеннифер и архимагистр Тиссая де Врие просит чего-то, она ей доверяет. Кто же виноват в том, что Тиссая повела себя таким образом и допустила ошибку? Она сама, и заплатила за это сполна. Йеннифер тоже ошиблась – и тоже заплатила за это, хоть и не так, как Тиссая. Но у каждого события тысячи тысяч предпосылок, изменение мельчайшей из которых повлекло бы изменение и всех последующих событий – и «вина», если ее можно называть виной, Йеннифер, и «вина» Тиссаи, и «вина» Геральта, и «вина» Вильгефорца, и всех магов, и королей Севера, и императора и т.д. коллективна, они все виноваты, кто-то больше, кто-то меньше, а обвинять во всем Йеннифер, по крайней мере, глупо. Геральт убивал ради Трисс, спасая ее несколько раз: в обозе во время нападения скоя'таэлей, во время штурма Каэр Морхена, в Новиграде и т.д. Ради Геральта убивала его дружина, ради Лютика сам Геральт не раз вступал в бой и проливал кровь. Я не писал, что это положительные действия, я лишь написал, что такое меж людьми нередко случается по совершенно разным причинам. Йеннифер они явились не в кошмаре, а в видении-галлюцинации, кроме того, сама Фрейа посчитала, что Йеннифер достойна. Геральт что, никого не обманывал? А Трисс не предала своих друзей, когда согласилась с решениями Ложи? Доведенным до отчаяния людям свойственно поступать глупо и неразумно – Геральт так и поступил. Однако он считал, что у него есть меч и он может отразить любое нападение, и он тоже поступил очень самонадеянно и потерпел поражение, что вы без конца ставите Йеннифер в вину. Т.е. оправдание из серии: «у нее не было выхода», - любому поступку Трисс вы найти можете, а вот оправдания Йеннифер вас не интересуют? ---- Из каждой ситуации есть правильный выход и выбор, данный для этой нелинейности, но он правильным не станет от того, что его выберут. У Геральта не осталось только воспоминаний, все инстинкты остались при нем, Трисс он вспомнил и не надо придумывать, что он оказывается ничего не вспомнил, если он говорит прямо, что вспомнил. Эти же инстинкты и позволят ему сделать тот выбор, какой бы он сделал прежде. Никогда с таким не сталкивался и меня такое абсолютно не устраивает. Йеннифер отправила Цири в Аретузу только по своему желанию, Цири не ее ребенок и у нее не было такого права, она не имела права делать из нее чародейку. А при чем тут Крах, они были близкими друзьями или хотя бы знакомыми? Мне вот так не показалось, он говорил с Трисс только потому, что та знала Йеннифер и разыскивала ее, с чего бы ему ей помогать. Никто не станет сдавать комнату или дом чародейке, которую изгнали из твоего государства, мало кто рискнет сдавать комнату или дом чародейке, которую изгнали из чужого государства, чтобы не создавать себе проблем. Трисс не Марти, у нее другие цели и интересы, что тут поделаешь? Трисс не виновата, что не захотела стать анархисткой и нимфоманкой. Трисс хотела преследовать высхую цель, хотела высшего блага для всех, а не для нескольких человек, до которых сможет дотянуться. Трисс знала больше, чем Йеннифер. Трисс не смогла бы выйти, потому что не хотела, у Ложи были благородные цели и мотивы, ради которых она в ней и состояла, а то, что Филиппа решила использовать Цири, не делает Трисс виноватой, она сама говорила, что не признает коллективной ответственности, так что я не собираюсь обвинять ее в том, что она тотчас же не ушла из этого гадюшника. А Йеннифер в Ложе не состояла, ее туда привела Франческа, но ее никто не принял. У Трисс были свои недостатки, но она над ними работала, она о них знала, она в своих ошибках раскаивалась, и она патылась все исправить и у нее получалось. Трисс в отличие от Йеннифер смогла измениться, потому что хотела этого, было ради кого, Йеннифер осталась преждней. И Трисс не вышла из Ложи не только из-за страха, Ложа сделала много хорошего, недаром ее и всех ее членов стали считать героинями много лет спустя, значит, результаты их деятельности были положительными и именно ради этого Трисс в Ложе и состояла. Она была вынуждена балансировать между друзьями и высшим благом для мира магии. На Скеллиге Трисс никто не ждал и я не думаю, что она согласилась бы туда отправиться, ведь Трисс сторонница мира любой ценой, чего не скажешь об островитянах. Трисс надо было побираться по всему миру, я вот не понимаю? Она должна была ходить туда-сюда и выпрашивать работу? Нет. Филиппа, которая безусловно является фигурой значительной в мире магии и политики, предложила ей убежище и благую цель, почему Трисс должна была где-то там побираться. А денег у нее не было, откуда информация про украшения и дорогие платься. Трисс не видела чем отличаются ее действия от того, что с геном лары делала Йеннифер и ей подобные, у нее были свои интересы в Ложе, почему она должна была устраивать демарш? Когда я говорил о том, что Трисс его всему обучила? Не надо нести чепуху. Геральт сам все вспоминает, на уровне инстинкта, и о Трисс он вспоминает. Нельзя так утверждать. Она стала злобной коварной манипуляторшой из-за своих детских обид и комплексов, которые были с ней в родительском доме и которые остались с ней вплоть до залива на Ундвике, что было после мне неважно, ибо Геральт счастливо живет в Ковире. Йеннифер не изменилась, книги это отчетливо показывают. У Трисс не было никаких травмирующих событий ни в детстве, ни когда-либо еще. Только после погрома в Ривии ей пришлось приспособиться к миру, из которого разом ушли все самые дорогие для нее люди. Но к счастью Геральт вернулся и Трисс стала преждней. Трисс Меригольд зовут Трисс Меригольд, а не Трисс из Марибора, и я не собираюсь строить бредовые теории о том, что она якобы свою фамилию придумала просто потому. Йеннифер могла родиться в Венгерберге, но использовать место рождения, вместо фамилии, когда у тебя есть известные родители, никто не станет, если только ты не хочешь полностью изюавиться от воспоминаний о них. А Йеннифер могла Вильгефорца победить? Нет, не могла, так что ее самонадеянность опять сыграла с ней злую шутку, как в охоте на дракона, Йеннифер же не может учиться на ошибках. Вильгефорц нашел Геральта с помощью Йеннифер, опять она ему свинью подложида, впрочем, как и всегда. А ложа с какого перепуга стала бы помогать Трисс искать Геральта? Трисс бы пришлось буквально собрать манатки и отправиться в Нильфгаард на его поиски. Геральт узнал, чтоЙеннифер держат в плену у Вильгефорца, когда подслушивал разговори, и отправился туда, Цири там ещене было. Йеннифер могла перестать играть жизнью и способностями Цири, могла отказаться от этой дурнопахнущей идеи и не приводить девочку к заговорщикам. Геральт убивал ради спасения, Йеннифер принуждала убивать ради собственной выгоды или собственного извращенного удовольствия, события в Ринде и во время охоты это замечательно продемонстрировали. Трисс никого не предала, она не согласилась с решением Ложи, а попросила прощение за то, что не смогла ему воспротивиться. Геральт решил специально покончить с собой, даже кошельком, наполненным золотом, светил перед пьянчужками. Истредд, кстати, тоже решил покончить с собой, спасибо Йеннифер за это. У Йеннифер всегда был выход, потому что на кону стояло только ее раздутое самомнение. Faul and fair a day (обсуждение) 23:20, октября 23, 2017 (UTC) Казалось бы, каждому, кто играл в "Ведьмака" очевидно, что не бывает однозначно правильного и неправильного выборов, черного и белого, хорошего и плохого, однако же вы, похоже, уникальны. Не замечали, играя в игру, что частенько выбор куда сложнее чем «хороший» и «плохой» или «геральтовский»/«негеральтовский», и что иногда негеральтовский путь лучше для мира и его обитателей? Разумеется, инстинкты при нем остались: самосохранения, родительский, коммуникативный и т.д. - однако они ничего общего с воспоминаниями и личностью не имеют. Что он там говорит, что вспомнил? Инстинкты ему от выпадов позволяют уклоняться и в кипяток руки не засовывать, а не сложные решения принимать. То, что вас не устраивает, что иногда женщина доминирует в отношениях над мужчиной, нисколько не меняет того факта, что такое повсеместно существует и что именно такой формат отношений у Геральта и Йеннифер. Они приехали на Танедд не только потому, что Йеннифер хотела отдать Цири в Аретузу, они приехали на съезд магов. В общем-то, Цири успела на тот год-полтора стать ее ребенком - и кто вообще выбирает ей родителей/опекунов? Вы? Знакомыми они были уж точно, а этого вполне достаточно, чтобы дать убежище - во имя былой дружбы с Йеннифер, как грубый пример. Какие могут быть проблемы у кого-то там от короля на другом конце света? Даже в Новиграде банды и гильдии (на самом деле, граница между этими объединениями максимально размыта) имеют вес и власть - а это вообще на территории Редании, что уж говорить о развитом Ковире (преступность обычно прямо пропорциональна экономическому развитию государства)? Даже в период охоты на чародеев Трисс сумела найти комнату в охваченном кострами Новиграде. А после Танедда она иного убежища для себя, кроме Ложи, просто не искала - и это возвращает нас к изначальному тезису этого раздела дискуссии: у Трисс вполне был выбор, куда пойти после изгнания из Темерии, а Филиппа и ее планы не были единственной опцией, но Трисс просто не искала других вариантов. Где-то упоминается, что Марти - анархистка? Вы понимаете смысл этого слова? Хехе, я не мог не ожидать, что вы не упомянете нимфоманию в максимально нелепом ключе. Не поясните, как она связана с жертвенностью, альтруизмом, смелостью и иными качествами Марти? "Трисс не виновата, что не захотела стать... нимфоманкой", - считаете, что нимфоманками становятся по собственной воле? Трисс потом вообще изгнали из Ложи, причем несколько лет спустя - сколько много она тогда знала, но ее при этом все равно выгнали. Значит, из Ложи можно выйти, причем абсолютно без вреда для себя. Трисс считала, что у Ложи благородные цели (надо сказать, что они действительно были благородными) - да, может, она даже была против планов насчет Цири - но она же их молчаливо поддержала, не высказалась против в организации всего из 10 человек - ее голос, может быть, и был бы не признан, но был бы услышан, и чего стоит хотя бы попытка? То есть, вы находите оправдание ее действиям в том, что, мол, "она не признает коллективной ответственности" (это я к тому, что вы всегда находите Трисс оправдания)? А вот только тут коллективной ответственности нет, это соучастие - разница для разбирающихся в вопросе очевидна. Ну, во-первых, членство довольно формально, а, во-вторых, Йеннифер как бы была принята в Ложу - так говорит она и другие магички во "Владычице Озера", собственно, и сама Францеска. История - неоднозначная вещь, и данных о Ложе сохранилось не очень много. Тем более, что я никогда не считал и не утверждал, что Ложа плоха, нет, я даже вполне признаю их план насчет Цири годным. Но это все не имеет значения - в подобных схемах и стратегиях люди - лишь винтики, которые можно легко заменить или которым легко сорвать резьбу, и такими винтиками должны были стать друзья Трисс, с чем она молчаливо согласилась. Может быть, ее мотивы были благородны и направлены на общее и высшее благо - но вы хоть представляете себе, сколько фанатиков и далеко не праведных людей так объясняли свои поступки? Какими бы мотивы не были, реальность может быть абсолютно с ними не связана. Может быть, Трисс и искупила свою вину впоследствии - разговор не об этом, а о конкретном моменте Саги, где она никак не протестует против тезиса Филиппы о том, что Геральтом вполне можно пожертвовать - он ничего не стоит, что интересы и желания Цири для Ложи не играют никакой роли в ее собственной жизни. Так друзья, даже по моему не очень благородному мнению, не должны поступать. Почему ее обязательно кто-то где-то должен ждать? А вот вы когда на работу приходите устраиваться, тоже чувствуете, будто побираетесь? Тяжело это, наверное. На всех встречах Ложи Трисс одета в платья и описывается, как шикарная, сверкающая драгоценностями. На Скеллиге она прибывает в шиншилловой шубке. Вы подменяете тезис, говоря, что Трисс ничего такого по сравнению с Йеннифер не делала - по сравнению с Йеннифер, которую вы ни во что не ставите может быть и не делала. Но то, что на фоне манипуляторш и стерв Трисс кажется хорошей, не значит, что в отрыве от взятых объектов сравнения ничего не меняется. "Подразумевается, что он только очнулся и вышел на улицу...", - если вы это подразумеваете, то следует вывод, что примерно в промежутке времени между переходом из башни замка в его двор Геральт как-то узнал, кто он такой, где он, кто его окружает, что такое вольты и пируэты. Поскольку с ним никого кроме Трисс в этот момент не было, у него не было другой возможности узнать об этом, если он только что очнулся - и крайне маловероятно, что она ему это все успела рассказать, пока они шли. На уровне инстинкта вспоминают, как ходить, держать равновесие и что об острый меч можно порезаться. Что конкретно "Нельзя так утверждать", не поясните, пожалуйста? Отличный вывод, не иначе как заканчивали психфак и имеете опыт терапии глубоких детских травм? "У Трисс не было никаких травмирующих событий ни в детстве, ни когда-либо еще", - абсолютно бездоказательное суждение. Вы в который раз с напускной показушностью демонстрируете предельно пристрастный метод оценивания любых ситуаций и событий, в которых Трисс хоть как-то косвенно задействована. Повторю вопрос: не считаете, что с таким максимально субъективным подходом вам не стоит заниматься редактированием вики? Я и не говорю, что она свою фамилию придумала - я просто зеркально перевернул ваш тезис о том, что Йеннифер придумала приставку к своему имени. Повторяю для тех, кто не читает предыдущие комментарии: у Йеннифер могло и не быть фамилии вообще - у беднейших сословий Средневековья зачастую было только имя. Или даже если фамилия была, то могла просто неблагозвучно звучать, или Йеннифер она не нравилась - такое тоже в теории могло иметь место, и такое часто бывает в реальной жизни - что людям их фамилия или имя не нравится. Не все, конечно, их меняют, но и такое тоже бывает. Кроме того, у Виссены нет фамилии, у Корина нет фамилии, у Геральта нет фамилии, у Йорвета нет фамилии - это все как-то свидетельствует о том, что все они отказались от них потому, что хотели избавиться от своего прошлого, или о тяжелом детстве? Вероятно, не могла - Вильгефорц - могущественнейший маг-человек в Саге. Но это совершенно не имеет значения в разговоре о том, почему она не взяла с собой Геральта. Да, затея Йеннифер вылилась в не очень удачный исход. Почему Ложа и ее чародейки должны помогать одному из своих членов? Своей подруге и союзнице? Ну, потому что именно так и поступают приятели и союзники. Что? Собирать манатки и отправляться в Нильфгаард? То, что Ангрен, Цинтра и Туссент - нынче провинции империи никак дальше их от Севера не отодвигает. И телепортация еще - они же чародейки. Очень здорово задним умом быть крепким, когда уже все возможные события случились, а еще ты сидишь по ту сторону книжки. Йеннифер совершила ошибку, да, но в ту ночь на Танедде ситуация вышла из-под контроля и пошла не по плану у всех поголовно находившихся там комбинаторов и участников: Филиппа и Дийкстра вместе с "правильными" чародеями проиграли сражение и не сумели остановить уничтожение Капитула, а Сигизмунд еще и ногу поломал, Вильгефорц не захватил Цири и немного покалечился, Геральт не сумел спасти Цири и тоже немножко покалечился, Тиссая не смогла сдержать конфликт магов, эльфы порастеряли головы, Кагыр не добыл Цири. Забавно, что вы проводите якобы параллель между убийствами "ради спасения" и "ради собственной выгоды" - спасение это не выгода, что ли? Убийство есть убийство, и мотивы его совершения, благородные или нет с моральной точки, не особенно имеют значения, как и оправдания. Ну и вот вам вишенка на торте, которую вы проигнорировали пару моих комментариев назад: "Ты перечисляешь мне преданных, обманутых, использованных, ты обвиняешь меня от имени тех, кто умер от моей ли руки, или из-за меня покончивших с собой? То, что когда-то я подняла руку на самое себя?" - в этом отрывке не говорится, что ради Йеннифер кто-то кого-то убил. По вашему де-юро "невозможность воспротивиться решению Ложи", а по-факту "отказ помогать друзьям" не является предательством? Что вы вообще тогда подразумеваете под этим словом? Он решил не покончить с собой, а испытать судьбу - есть разница. И я люблю повторять аргументы, которые вы проигнорировали, особенно, если это произошло несколько раз подряд Геральт был в отчаянии и пьян - не до конца понимал, что делает, а также думал, что вооружен - верил, что может отразить любое нападение. Более того, ну бросила их Йеннифер, а они решили все разом самоубиться - и что? Ее вина тут будет максимум будет косвенной или даже в форме легкомыслия. Вот зеркально обращенная ситуация: Геральт бросает Йеннифер в Венгерберге, оставив ей букетик, а она из-за этого выходит из окна - он что, в этом как-то будет виноват? "Трисс не возразила, потому что у нее не было выбора", - это на ваши слова о Трисс я ссылался, упоминая про отсутствие выхода. Причем тут Йеннифер и ее эго? Она просто какие-то неопределенные оправдания имеет и упоминает их существование во время той галлюцинации. И тут на суд встает сам факт того, что они у нее существуют, против того факта, что вы можете придумать оправдания Трисс - и абсурдность момента, что вторые по не вполне понятным причинам лучше первых. А еще мне очень обидно, что вы совершенно не следите за ходом дискуссии, игнорируете мои аргументы, меняете свои тезисы, будто даже не читаете, что я уже писал, и из шляпы достаете баснословные и бездоказательные суждения, основанные только лишь на вашем личном мнении. Я устал копировать и несколько раз вставлять уже указанные опровержения вашим тезисам, которые всплывали пару дней назад. В чем смысл этой дискуссии? Спор об изначальном ее тезисе был вами проигран или заброшен, а ныне мы вяло перебрасываемся мнениями из серии: "Трисс - богиня, а Йеннифер - шлюха" и "Да обе они неочень, не будьте так субъективны". Герб Геральта Не лучше ли поместить в шапку инфобокса медальон Школы Волка? Faul and fair a day (обсуждение) 16:37, мая 3, 2018 (UTC) ---- Согласен с предложением. Мы же вроде договаривались добавлять фракцию к, которой принадлежит персонаж. AngryAlm (обсуждение) 19:34, мая 3, 2018 (UTC) ---- Сейчас посмотрю, как там лучше совместить его гербы и медальон. Вообще, есть у меня мысль, что герб Равикса можно и выкинуть, если не получится их всех совместить - все-таки он к Геральту имеет не такое прямое отношение, как герб с мостом и медальон. Faul and fair a day (обсуждение) 21:10, мая 3, 2018 (UTC) ---- Лучше оставить только медальоны. Ты так хотел изначально: "ведьмачьих школ (в виде медальона) и помещать их в статьях о ведьмаках" Тут про гербы: "для королевств (в виде гербов) и помещать их в статьях монархов и особенно отличившихся на поприще патриотизма героев, как Роше, или вообще ко всем подданым этих государств; и т.п. штуки." P.S. Гербы в середине лучше. AngryAlm (обсуждение) 21:36, мая 3, 2018 (UTC) ---- Хм, тогда дождемся мнения Лентяя. Да, так, вроде, поэргономичнее)Faul and fair a day (обсуждение) 00:33, мая 4, 2018 (UTC) ---- Лучше давайте выкинем тогда гербы из статьи, оставим лишь медальоны Школы Волка. Ведь он ведьмак, а не какой-нибудь аристократический убийца чудовищ, чтобы иметь гербы. Поэтому гербы давайте лучше уберем. Да и таким персонажам, как Мирон - вряд ли стоит добавлять гербы. Это всего лишь лекарь в военном лагере, а не такая важная фигура, как Хенсельт или полководец Зельткирк, чтобы герб иметь. Ко всем подданным вряд ли стоит добавлять. К примеру, Скеллена можно назвать сверхпатриотом Империи? И не всем подданным мы можем кинуть гербы, так как у некоторых персонажей неясно их подданство к тому или иному государству. Лентяй 200 (обсуждение) 17:59, мая 6, 2018 (UTC) ---- Ок, тогда гербы из статьи Геральта уберу. Тоже с этим согласен - не все достойны гербов своего государства. И со Скелленом тоже согласен - он уникален в своем подходе к госуправлению. Вот-вот, часто еще у тех, кому можно было бы добавить гербы, нет инфобокса - они только упоминаются в том или ином источнике. Faul and fair a day (обсуждение) 15:09, мая 6, 2018 (UTC) ---- Хорошо) Хотя я сам мог убрать, но как пожелаешь. Да-да, согласен. Можно Вандергрифту было бы поставить, к примеру, но увы. Поставим с тем, кому можно и нужно. Лентяй 200 (обсуждение) 18:14, мая 6, 2018 (UTC) ---- Я считаю, что нужно ставить таким людям как Мирон гербы. Таких людей как Мирон мало. Тем, кто предал в последствии свое государство, тем не надо ставить. P.S. Насчет Трисс, там разве первая ссылка не с фанфика? В книге, вроде, действительно про прошлое не было написано. Также стоит проверить статью про битву у Содденского Холма и про Новиградскую Унию. Обе статьи взяты с источника, который расценивается как фанфик. AngryAlm (обсуждение) 15:25, мая 6, 2018 (UTC) ---- Поспорю, что Скеллен предал свое государство - да, он был против императора и института монархии в Нильфгаарде, но, помимо всего прочего, он считал, что как раз при помощи республики и демократии приведет свой народ и государство к процветанию, какого не было ранее. Есть такое, надо бы исправить эти две статьи. Помнится, участник Andrzej Kasimow очень хорошо, достоверно и со ссылками на источники писал о военных действиях, битвах и политических событиях. Faul and fair a day (обсуждение) 15:34, мая 6, 2018 (UTC) ---- Ну я не правильно выразился. Он был предателем по отношению к действующей власти. А так по отношению государству и народу не был. http://vedmak2014.ru/info/sodden%7Cвот и http://vedmak2014.ru/info/novigrad_unia%7Cвот, если что. P.S. Убрать мне гербы у Мирона или нет? AngryAlm (обсуждение) ---- Я думаю, что лучше убрать. Лентяй 200 (обсуждение) 19:38, мая 6, 2018 (UTC) ---- Почему Геральта в игре Ведьмак 3 постоянно называют "приблудой", а не "выродком"? В двух предыдущих частях основным прозвищем ведьмака среди кметом был именно "выродок". Каждый раз, когда играю в Ведьмак 3 и слышу приблуду вместо выродка, идет ощущение, что перед кметами не настоящий ведьмак и мутант, а какой-то непонятный хрен с горы. ---- Проблемы перевода, как всегда. По этим же причинам многие названия мечей поменялись, реплики не подходят под оригинальные и т.д.--Faul and fair a day (обсуждение) 20:58, июля 1, 2019 (UTC)